We Just Met To Part Our Ways
by rajvi lover
Summary: love story about the couple who met fall in love and got separated
1. Chapter 1

We Just Met… To Part Our Ways

IN KUMAR MANSION

(In 1st room the man was getting ready to go for his job… he took his necessary things & when he took his batch of C.I.D a proud smile appeared on his face when he read his name written on the batch… the name was Sr. Ins. Rajat… then he moved to other room)

Rajat: har roj ki tarah aj bhi yeh kam mujhe hi karna padega (he opened the door & found that the boy was sleeping very uncomfortably because of sunrays…rajat saw this and was giggling at his brother)

Boy: kya hein bhai aap has kyun rahe ho? Curtains hatao na

Rajat: yeh kya waqt hein SACHIN sone ka ? chalo utho jaldi late horaha hein

(finally he wakes up and goes to freshen up)

Rajat: chalo ab dusre ki bari (when he entered in 2nd room he found the boy ready) kya baat hein champ all set to go

Boy: yes bhai as always… apka champ kabhi bhi late nahi hota

Rajat: I know DUSHYANT… chalo jaldi se niche aao

(he leaves from the room)

Rajat(POV): sab se mushkil kam… (he enters in another room and as usual the room was messy… the guy was sleeping on floor as his things were spread on bed) hey bhaghwan is ladke ka kya karu mein…

(he entered the room and said)

Rajat: KAVIN… I said get up right now (but he was not in the mood to respond… after several warnings rajat took water jar and and and )

Kavin: kya hein bhai… sone do na… kitna acha sapna araha tha (dreamily)

Rajat: haan aur sapne mein RIYA ayi thi… hein na ?

Kavin: my goodness… apko kaise pata chala (rajat started picking up all the things n said)

Rajat: ab iss mein kuch naya ho toh batau na… chalo get up and get ready fast (finally he also wake up and goes to freshen up )

(in the next room the girl was sleeping with very peaceful smile on her face… slowly moving towards bed he said)

Rajat: TANIYA chalo utho jaldi… aj tumhara presentation hein na (after listening about her presentation she wakes up… hugs him saying)

Taniya: good morning bhai

Rajat: good morning (hugs her back saying) chalo get ready fast (he leaves from her room )

At Dinning table

(all were coming down one by one when sachin said )

Sachin: good morning bhai…

Rajat: good morning sachin

Sachin: waise abhi tak gudia ayi nahi

Rajat: arahi hein

(after few min kv n dushyant comes)

Kv: Gm bhaijaan (rajat too replies the same… after few min everyone settle downs for having breakfast)

Taniya: good morning bhai's

Sachin: tujhe kitni baar kaha hein ache se baat kiya karo… yeh bhai's kya hota hein?

Taniya: offo bhai.. aap bhi na…

Kv: waise tune agar isko sachu bhai kaha toh bhi chale ga (said while giggling)

Dushyant: asia kyun ?

Kv: isse tapori log ya unki language pasand nahi na… issiliye

Rajat: bas kar chote

Sachin: nahi bhai its ok… abhi isse bolne do… jab meri bari ayegi tab dekhunga isse (rajat nods and says)

Rajat: attention everyone

Taniya: yeh apka bureau nahi hein bhai

Rajat ( with smile ): ok listen (rajat was about say something when kv says)

Kv: aap toh kuch keh hi nahi rahe bhai aur keh rahe hein (imitating him he said) ok listen (for which he receives death glare from rajat)

Dushyant: bhai aap kahie apko kya kehna hein.. aur chote tu thodi der shant baith , samjha?

Kv: bhai aap isse kahiye ki yeh mujhe chote na kahe.. I m grown up now and a matured guy

Sachin (irritatingly): we know that… now please shut up (he sits quite) bhai ap boliye

Rajat: actually kal mein yeh baat batana bhool gaya ki mein kal sham ko 2 din ke liye pune ja raha hoon

All: kyun ?

Rajat: woh kuch important kam hein wahan par toh jana padega

Sachin: yun achanak.. apne pehle nahi bataya

Rajat: mujhe bhi kal hi pata chala hein… aur bas 2 din ka hi toh klam hein… mein jaldi ajaunga

Kv: bas 2 din (everyone looks suspiciously at him… then he says) mera matlab hein hi agar 2 din ke liye hi jana tha toh kisi aur ko bhej dete

Rajat: hein kuch confidential

Taniya: aap akele jane wale hein kya bhai

Rajat: nahi aur log bhi hein saath… tum fikr mat karo… chalo agar hogaya ho toh chale (& everyone leaves towards their destination)

C.I.D Bureau

(all officers were busy in doing their own work… rajat was in ACP'S cabin discussing about the case… on one desk the lady officer working on pc but her attention was more on the boy who was on her opposite desk… someone come from behind and said)

Voice: itna bhi mat ghuron usse

Lady officer: tuzhe kya problem hein DIVYA… aue mein unhe dekh rahi hoon… ghur nahi rahi

Voice: wohi… joh kuch hein… waise ek baat batao tum usse dekh kyun rahi ho

Lady officer: kyun na dekhu… akhir mere hein woh… aur mein unse bohat pyaar karti hoon aur yeh kaise baat kar rahi hein tu.. thodi toh respect do

Voice: respect usse mujhe deni chahie… kyunki mein senior hoon uska aur usse bhi jyada bada bhai hoon mein uska (after listening this statement she was in shock… she just turns around to see the person)

Lady officer (POV): hey bhagwaan yeh mujh se kya hogaya… ab toh sir pakka datenge (she takes deep breathe and says) rajat sir actually mujhe laga woh divya hein

Rajat: its ok ISHITA… waise woh kya keh rahi thi tum…. That you love dushyant… shayad aisa kuch suna meine…(she lowers her head… he smiles n says) toh fir batado usse ki you love him (in surprise she looks at him n says )

Ishita: agar woh nahi mane toh aur mujhe yeh bhi nahi pata ki kya woh bhi wohi feel karte hein kya joh mein

Rajat: aise kisine kaha hein kya ki sirf ladka hi propose kar sakta hein (she nods in no) toh fir propose karo usse aur pata karo ki woh kya chahta hein… sach mein pyaar karti ho na usse

Ishita: haan sir bohat pyaar karti hoon aur shaadi kya puri life unke saath spend karna chahti hoon

Rajat: may god bless you (he was about to leave when ishita stops him saying)

Ishita: sir woh apke bhai hein aur app (she was unable to say )

Rajat: mein samajh gaya tum kya kehna chahti ho… uski khushi mein hi meri khushi hein… toh bhala mujhe iss baat se kya problem hogi (saying so he leaves… after that a case was reported they all got busy in solving case… but there was one person who had listen the conversation of rajat and Ishita )

My new story

Do tell how it is

Waiting for your reviews

Stay blessed


	2. Chapter 2

IN CID BUREAU

(rajat was working on his desk when sachin came saying)

Sachin: bhai ghar se call aya tha kavin ka ki woh log wapis arahe hein

Rajat (happily): such

Sachin: ji bhai

Rajat: toh fir jaldi kam khatam karte hein aur chalte hein (duo entered with pankaj)

Abhi: kya hua humein bhi toh batao

Sachin: sir aj woh log wapis arahe hein

Daya: are wah hein toh such mein khushi ki baat hein

Rajat: sir kya hum aj jaldi ghar ja sakte hein

Abhi: ofcourse you can

(they finish their work fast and leaves towards home)

Kumar mansion

(kv and Taniya was waiting for rajat…. And here there wait ends as they see rajat coming… Taniya happily hugs rajat and say)

Taniya (happily): bhaiya woh log wapis arahe hein

Rajat: are haan haan gudia mujhe pata hein ki woh log wapis arahe hein

Dushyant: iski excitement toh dekho bhai (suddenly they hear cars horn so they all come out and see one car entered after few mins another car enters and after few min one more car enters… from first car two men comes out… from the second one two women and one man and from last car two girls come out…rajat comes forward and bends down to take blessings and says)

Rajat: welcome back dada ji (and hugs him happily)

Dada ji: jeete raho mere sher… aur tum log khade khade kya dekh rahe ho…. Idhar aao

Kavin: dada ji (and hugs him)

Dada ji: yeh kya baat huyi khotte chal pair chu

Kv: duniya idhar ki udhar hojaye lekin aap kabhi nahi badloge na ( he nods in no and everyone greets their family members…and after meeting everyone he comes to the girl who come in last car)

Kv: baby I missed you so much

Girl: chal jhoothe (she gives him irritating look and with everyone she also comes inside and settles down… Sachin says)

Sachin: waise iss baar kafi lamba raha apka trip

Dada ji: haan beta kya karenge teri maa aur badi maa ka mood hi nahi tha wapis ane ka iss baar

1st woman: kya papa aap bhi

2nd woman: hum toh jaldi ana chahte the lekin yeh ladkiyaan (pointed towards the girls who were clicking selfies….rajat says)

Rajat: yeh dekho itna ghumne ke baad bhi inhe selfies click karni hein…. tasha yaha aao (she comes to her brother)

Tasha: ji bhai

Rajat: kya tum log yeh selfies click kar rahe ho (but tasha stops him saying)

Tasha: bhaiya aap bohat old fashioned ho…yaha dekho yeh naya filter aya hein (and click)

(some voice comes from)

Man: ghar mein char char bete hoke bhi koi fayda nahi jab sare kam humein hi karne pade (kv moves towards him saying)

Kv: waise bade papa iss baar kitni bags ?

Pritam: and the score is 20 bags (all boys looked shocked)

Dushyant: 20 bags itna kya saman leke aye hein ?

Tasha: wohi joh har baar hum lete hein (showing other shopping bags) aur bhaiya papa ne bhi bohat shopping ki hein iss baar

Kv: acha matlab meri list sab agayi (Pritam nods in yes…kv asks to Pritam in whisper tone) haan par yeh dad kyun shant hein itne (Pritam giggles saying)

Pritam: iss baar inki jeb kati (kv too joins him…kv moves to his father saying)

Kv: whats the score ?

Prakash: (father of kv…sachin…dushyant… and husband of suman) : rs.150000 (Taniya enters the scene saying)

Taniya: bas itne hi… kya di mujhe toh laga iss baar score jyada hoga lekin nahi….. ek min yeh bhabhi kaha hein (and the same moment a girl of a same age of the 2 sisters enter the scene saying)

Voice: mein yaha hoon (she came from kitchen…with some snacks)

Suman: riya yeh kya hein sab?

Riya: mujhe toh bohat bhook lag rahi thi issi liye meine sab ke liye coffee aur sandwiches banaye hein (kv comes from back and say)

Kv: ab pata chala mein tumhe kitna miss kar raha tha

Dushu: oye nautanki ki dukan…makkhan lagana band kar

Kv: bhaijaan dekho isse…. Mujhe nautanki keh raha

Rajat: dushu very bad…waise kv woh kuch galat bhi toh nahi keh raha (and giggles…he moves to rano saying)

Kv: meri toh sirf badi maa hein (and hugs her)

Rano: khabardar joh kisine mere bete ko pareshan kiya (all giggles)

Rajat: chalo aap log fresh hojao… fir mujhe kuch batana bhi aap sab ko

Pritam: kya baat hein kahi koi ladki toh pasand nahi kar li na

Rajat (with shy smile): kya dad app bhi (his dad laughs and leaves to get freshen up)

(kv comes from back and says)

Kv: waise apki smile toh kuch aur keh rahi…. Such such batayie koi ladki ka chakkar toh nahi na (rajat angrily looks at him n he says) bhaijaan mein toh sirf Mazak kar raha tha

Rajat: Mazak ?

Kv: sachi bhaiya apki kasam (Taniya comes and says)

Taniya: bhabhi apko bula rahi hein bhaiya (kv being horrified looks at her and say)

Kv: mar gaya (he silently enters the room and see her angry… he goes near her and hugs her from back saying) SORRY

Riya: mujhe nahi chahiye tumhara sorry

Kv: I promise next trip pe hum saath chalenge

Riya: promise

Kv: pinky promise (and hugs her tightly)

In living room

(Girls were showing shopping to boys… elders were having coffee and discussing something)

Pritam: papa kya ab hum rajat se baat kar le

Dada ji: hmm mujhe bhi yahi waqt sahi lag raha hein

Rano: lekin mujhe bohat darr lag raha hein

Prakash: kis baat ka darr bhabhi?

Rano: agar usne mana kar diya toh bohat problem hogi

Suman: bhabhi aap tension matlo kuch nahi hoga…sab thik hoga

Dada ji: haan bahu sab thik hoga… mein baat karunga usse… and he calls kv to him

Kv: apne bulaya dada ji

Dada ji: haan… rajat se kaho ki mujhe usse kuch important baat karni hein… abhi ke abhi niche aye (he nods and leaves…after few mins rajat comes… he look at everyone and thinks that something is fishy)

Rajat: apne bulaya dada ji

Dada ji: haan kuch baat karni hein beta tumse

Rajat: kya baat hein aap sab pareshan kyun lag rahe hein

Dada ji: pareshani ki baat nahi hein agar tum mante ho toh… aur agar nahi maane toh pareshani ki baat ho sakti hein…

Rajat: baat kya hein dada ji

Dada ji: suman woh envelope leke aao (she brings the envelope and gives to rajat… he looks at it and then looks at dada ji) ISMEIN LADKI KI PHOTO HEIN JISSE HUM ABHI AADHE GHANTE MEIN MILNE JANEWALE HEIN (with this words he was totally in shock)

Rajat: kya (he nods) lekin (kv enters the scene saying)

Kv: lekin dada ji aap humein bata kyun nahi rahe ki hum kaha ja rahe hein (rajat turns and see everyone ready there)

Rano: tum log chalo hum abhi ate hein (all moves outside)

Pritam: agar tumhari life mein koi hein toh humein bata sakte ho

Rajat: nahi dad aisi koi baat nahi hein

Rano: pakka

Rajat: haan maa

Dada ji: toh fir chalo…. Jaldi se ready hoke ajao… hum tumhara wait kar rahe hein (rajat was still sitting there..looking at him Pritam says)

Pritam: ek baar ladki se mil lo I am sure tumhein bhi bohat pasand ayegi

Rajat: matlab aap log mil (suman stops him in middle and says)

Suman: hum mil chuke hein usse

Dada ji: jao jaldi taiyar hoke aao

A/N: so here is the next chapter… I now it's a small one but still the introduction part

Characters are as follows

Pratap kumar: dada ji

Pritam kumar: elder son of pratap… father of rajat tasha and Taniya

Rano kumar: wife of Pritam and mother of rajat tasha and Taniya

Prakash kumar: youngest son of pratap and father of kv sachu dushu

Suman kumar: wife of prakash and mother of kv sachu dushu

Riya kumar: kavin's wife (there story will unfold in upcoming chaps)

And the other characters will be introduced as they enter in the story

Upcoming story track is awesome…so do read and review


	3. Chapter 3

The proposal

(everyone silently sat in the car and they leaves towards their destination)

In car

Kv: bhaiya aap itne chup chap kyun baithe ho

Dushu: chup chap nahi sadmein mein hein woh abhi (and giggles)

tasha: toh aur kya karenge woh

sachu (laughingly he said): hahaha I just can't believe hum bhai ke liye ladki dekhne ja rahe hein

kv (laughingly): meine toh kabhi yeh imagine bhi nahi kiya tha

rajat: iss mein imagine karne wali kya baat hein

kv: kyun ki mujhe laga tha aap bhag ke shaadi karenge (rajat looks in disbelief at kv)

riya: chup raho tum log kyun bhaijaan ko pareshan kar rahe ho

Taniya: bechare bhaiya (giggles) ladki ke baremein kuch pata nahi aur chale ladki dekhne (finally rajat speaks)

Rajat: sirf humein nahi pata ladki ke baremein…. Baki sab ko toh pata hein

Kv: kya yeh kya baat huyi humein kisine bataya kyun nahi yeh toh cheating hein

Rajat (irritatingly): mujhe kya pata… (and stops the car and looks out says) hum yaha kyun aye hein

Taniya: yahan matlab kahan?

Rajat: ACP sir ke ghar (all looks out and gets down from car)

Kv: bade papa hum yahan kyun aye hein

Pritam: ladki dekhne

Kv (in whisper tone to riya): yahan kon si ladki hein

Riya: woh toh andar jane ke baad hi pata chalega

(they comes in… ACP and duo welcomes them)

ACP: namastey (and greets everyone) kaise hein aap sab log

Dada ji: hum toh ekdum fit n fine (tasha stops him and says)

Tasha: dada ji hum yahan kon si ladki dekhne aye hein… I mean ACP uncle ko toh sirf do bete hein abhi bhai aur daya bhai… fir hum yahan kyun ?

Abhi: mein batata hoon… your question is right… sab ko yahi pata hein ki ACP uncle ko do bete hein I mean dad ko sirf do bete hein…lekin kisi ko yeh nahi pata ki humein ek behan bhi hein (all shocked except elders)

All: kya?

Daya: haan yeh baat sach hein… kisi ko isiliye nahi pata tha kyun ki woh delhi branch mein kam karti hein aur uski posting kabhi yahan huyi nahi

Tasha: woh bhi cop hein

Abhi: haan aur usne special training bhi li hein

Sachu: wow that's great (in this whole conversation rajat was silently sitting and looking what is happening)

Dushu: bhai aap itne shant kyun baithe hein ?

Rajat: pata nahi (dushu looks at kv)

Kv: lagta hein abhi tak sadmein mein hein

Dushu: haan shayad (kv see envelope in rajat's hand and asks him)

Kv: bhaiya kab se yeh envelope leke baithe hein… khud bhi nahi dekh rahe aur humein bhi dekhne nahi de rahe (rajat decides to open the envelope)

Rajat: kyun ki mujhe yeh nahi pata ki mein usse milunga toh kya kahunga kya baat karunga… kuch samajh mein nahi araha (and the same moment he hears ACP saying)

ACP: daya jao usse lekar aao (in a room the girl was getting ready… she was in simple Indian attire absolutely looking gorgeous)

Daya: tum ready ho (girl nods and both comes down… and the same moment rajat opens the envelope and stops in middle way when he hears Taniya saying and looks up)

Taniya (excitedly): wow she is so pretty

(the girl comes towards ACP n he says)

ACP: meri beti PURVI

Dada ji: aao beta idhar baitho (she goes near him)

Pritam: apko toh rajat ke baremein sab pata hein lekin fir bhi kuch puchne chahte ho toh puch sakte ho

Abhi: ji kyun nahi uncle… rajat yahan aao

Dada ji: toh tum delhi mein kya karti ho?

Purvi: SENIOR INSP PURVI delhi branch

Kv (surprisingly): senior insp? (dada ji glares at him)

Rano: beta apko khana banana ata hein ?

Purvi: haan

Suman: riffle shooting karna ata hein kya?

Purvi: haan (all looked shocked)

Taniya (to tasha): inhe toh woh sab ata hein jis mein bhai expert hein

Tasha: haan… mujhe toh lagta hein ab rishta pakka

Riya: tum dono kya baat kar rahe ho… udhar bhai ko dekho (trio looks at scared rajat who was giving answers to duo)

Rajat: sir aap kaisi baat kar rahe hein… I am an officer

Abhi: I know fir bhi socha puch loon

Daya: waise koi gf? (rajat shockingly looked at daya)

Rajat: no no sir.. nothing like that

Abhi: toh humari taraf se rishta pakka (rajat surprisingly looked at abhi….kv says looking at)

Kv: kash hum bhai ki kuch help kar pate

Riya: haan mein bhi yahi soch rahi thi (and the same moment rajat comes there and say)

Rajat: unki taraf se rishta pakka

Kv: kya?

Prakash: kya hua?

Kv: kuch nahi dad… you continue

Sachu: matlab humari taraf se bhi rishta pakka hi samjh lo (dada ji says)

Dada ji: agar apki permission ho toh kuch fix karne se pehle yeh dono akele mein baat kar le

ACP: haan bilkul… purvi rajat ko apne room mein leke jao (she nods and both goes to her)

Dada ji: humein yeh rishta manjur hein

ACP: humein bhi (and both hugs each other)

Purvi's room

(both were silent.. so she decides to talk something)

Purvi: aap kuch lenge

Rajat: no thanks… such kahu toh samajh mein nahi araha hein ki kya kahu…

Purvi: mujhe bhi

Rajat: kahi se toh humein shuruvat karni hogi…kuch apne baremein batao

Purvi: meine studies banglore mein complete kiya hein uske baad graduation london university se kiya hein… uske baad poona mein cid ki training li hein aur meri first posting delhi mein huyi thi aur...aur apne?

Rajat: aur meine meri studies graduation training aur posting Mumbai mein hi kiya hein…and giggles tumne kafi travel kiya hein

Purvi: haan… travelling mujhe bohat pasand hein

Rajat: mujhe bhi… waise apko kaisa ladka pasand hein

Purvi: mere dad jaisa…

Rajat (POV): lekin mein toh gabbar singh nahi hoon

Purvi: kuch kaha apne

Rajat: nahi nahi toh

Purvi: apko kaisi ladki pasand hein

Rajat: joh meri family ko humesha ek saath bandh ke rakhe (she smiles…she looks at him and says)

Purvi: mujhe humesha se hi arrange marriage pasand hein? (he looks at her and say)

Rajat: mujhe bhi

Purvi(surprisingly): apko bhi

Rajat: haan… aur yeh baat mujhe humesha se pata thi… isi liye kabhi koi gf nahi banayi (purvi surprisingly looks at him) sach kahoon toh humein formality ke liye upar bheja hein… humara rishta toh already fixed hein

Purvi: ji

Rajat: haan abhi upar ate waqt meine suna… dono families ko rishta manjur hein

Purvi: aur apko… I mean hamari families ready hein toh kya aap bhi taiyaar hein

Rajat: families toh ready hein lekin ek meeting mein hum ekdusre ke baremein itna nahi jaan paye

Purvi: haan ek dusre ko janna bhi bohat jaruri hein (abhi comes there)

Abhi: agar tum dono ki baatein hogayi ho toh niche chale

Rajat: haan haan (and the same time kv comes there)

Kv: bhai chale

Rajat: haan chalo (both leaves from there… abhi looks at rajat)

Abhi: ladka acha hein…humein bhi pasand hein aur dad ko bhi toh agar tumhari haan ho toh dad ko batado?

Purvi: haan (abhi smiles looking at his lil sister… on the other hand all gathered near rajat and were asking him about the conversation with purvi)

Rajat: ek min ek ek karke sawal poocho… ek saath itne saare jawab mein nahi de sakta

Kv (excitedly): sab se pehle mein

Rajat: kaho

Kv: kya apko ladki pasand hein

Taniya: same question

Dushu: me too

Sachu: me too (rajat looks at riya and tasha)

Both: even we too (rajat looks at everyone and say)

Rajat: pata nahi

Kv (irritatingly): offo bhaiya sirf haan ya na mein jawab do

Rajat (without wasting any sec he says): haan

Sachu: toh fir chale andar… sab ko good news suna ne

Tasha: ofcourse (they all come in)

Rano: kahan gaye the tum log

Riya: kuch baat karni thi bhai se issi liye baher gaye the (purvi and abhi comes down)

Abhi: dad ek min

ACP: mein abhi aya (he goes to abhi… rajat was trying to figure out what they are talking…after few mins he comes back and says) pratap ji congratulations humein rishta manzur hein (dada ji looks at rajat and he nods in yes)

Dada ji: humein bhi (and both the families congratulate each other) agar apko problem na ho toh hum aj hi sagai karna chahenge

Abhi: mein aap dono ke beech bol raha hoon lekin apko nahi lagta kya bohat jaldi kar rahe hein hum log

Pritam: beta yahi toh sahi umar hein shaadi ki

Abhi: haan par abhi toh yeh dono ek dusre se miley hein

Suman: tumhari baat bhi sahi hein beta

Dada ji: iska solution hein mere pass

Kv (gladly): apke pass toh har problem ka solution hota hein dada ji (to riya in whisper tone) yun hi nahi mein inhe mastermind kehta

Riya: shhh… woh suno

ACP: kya solution hein?

Dada ji: kyun na rajat aur purvi se hi pucha jaye ki unhe sagai karni hein ya nahi

Kv: what an idea sir ji

Sachu: chote (he keeps quite)

Daya: yeh acha idea hein (acp looks at purvi and she says)

Purvi: jaisa aap thik samjhe dad (ACP smiles)

ACP (to dada ji): hum taiyaar hein

Rano: rajat beta tum kya chahte ho? (rajat looks at purvi who was looking down due to nervousness and says)

Rajat: jaise apko thik lage maa (rano in extreme happiness)

Rano: hum bhi taiyaar hein

ACP: toh mein pandit ji ko bula leta hoon

Prakash: ji bilkul… (suman gets up)

Rajat: kya hua chachi aap kahi ja rahi hein

Suman: haan joh shagun ka saman car mein rakha hein woh lene ja rahi hoon

Dushu: aap sari taiyaariyan karke ayi hein maa?

Rano: haan bilkul… (suman comes in with shagun)

Suman: yeh lo beta…. Yeh pehan ke sagai ke liye ready hojao

(before leaving purvi looks at rajat and leaves)

A/N such a overwhelming response… I am glad that you people are loving it..

Upcoming is an interesting track

And I am also working on my other two stories..i'll be soon posting it very soon

Keep loving my stories


	4. Chapter 4

The engagement

(all were busy and were doing the preparations for engagement….riya came to rajat)

Riya: bhaijaan aap yeh kya kar rahe hein?

Rajat: maa ki help kar raha hoon…

Riya: uss ke liye mein hoon na… aap jayie woh abhi bhai apko bula rahe hein

Rajat: mujhe? kyun bhala

Riya: woh toh unke pass jane ke baad hi pata chalega na (he nods) toh fir jayie

Rajat: haan ja raha hoon (he goes to meet abhi) sir apne bulaya mujhe (abhi gives him some bag and says)

Abhi: yeh tumhare liye

Rajat: ismein kya hein sir

Abhi: tumhare liye kapade hein…. sagai ke liye yeh pehan ke ready hojao (rajat nods and leaves from there…. Comes to other room to get ready where everyone was waiting for him)

Dushu: chalo bhai jaldi se yeh pehen lo fir apko ache se taiyaar karenge

Taniya: hm aj toh ladki wale bas bhai ko dekhta hi reh jaye (kv enters the scene saying)

Kv: ahha (all gives confused look) ladki wale nahi sirf ladki bhai ko dekhti reh jaye (rajat smiles hearing kv's words) aisa bolo meri pyaari behna

Riya: aye hay bhai toh blush kar rahe hein

Rajat(he immediately stops smiling): na…nahi toh

Sachu: chalo jaldi se ready hojao warna pata chala ladke se pehle ladki taiyaar hogayi toh sab hasenge aap par bhaiya (suman and rano comes there)

Rano: yeh kya tum abhi tak ready nahi huye rajat

Rajat: bas do min maa (and goes to change….after few mins comes out wearing golden colour sherwani looking extremely handsome)

Suman: kisiki nazar na lage humare bache ko… yeh lijiye bhabhi (gives her some type of chain and she makes rajat wore it)

Kv: now it looks perfect (everyone smile)

Suman: shaadi ek bohat badi zimedaari hoti hein beta….aur hum jante hein ki bohat jaldbazi horahi hein…. lekin (rano says)

Rano: lekin purvi ek bohat acchi ladki hein… jaan pehchan toh jaruri hein hi lekin jaise jaise waqt beet jayega tum dono ek dusre ko janne lagoge (rajat gets up and makes her sit down)

Rajat: maa chachi kya aap dono khush hein iss rishtey se (both nods)

Suman: hum bohat khush hein beta (he smiles and says)

Rajat: toh fir chale baher… mein toh kab se taiyaar hoon (kv to riya)

Kv: bakra halal hone ke liye kitna utavla ho raha hein…. and giggles

Riya: shh (makes him quite)

Rajat: kuch kaha tune chote

Kv: nah nahi toh bhai… mein keh raha tha ki aap maal lag rahe hein aj

Sachu: kya? Kya lag rahe hein bhai aj

Kv: I mean prince charming lag rahe hein

Sachu: acha thik hein bacchu… jab ghar jayenge tab dekh lunga tujhe (he immediately hides behind rajat)

Suman: hahaha… yeh kabhi nahi sudhrenge

Kv: joh sudhar jaye woh hum kaha baby doll

Suman: oye besharam… kitni bar kaha hein ki mujhe maa bulaya kar… yeh baby doll kya hota hein

Tasha: waise woh thik hi toh keh rahe hein na chachi (and all giggles… someone knocks the door…riya opens the door and find daya there)

Riya: ji bhai

Daya: pandit ji agaye hein… agar rajat ready ho toh baher bulaya hein usse

Rano: haan chalo arahe hein hum (all comes down)

(Pritam and Prakash comes to rajat and say)

Prakash: kya baat hein bhai bohat handsome lag rahe ho

Rajat(smilingly): kya chachu aap bhi mein toh already handsome hoon

Pritam (teasingly he says): mujhse toh kam hi handsome ho

kv: apse jyada toh mein handsome hoon kyun sachu

sachu: tu toh rehne hi de… tujhe se jyada toh mein handsome hoon (some voice comes from back..they turn and see dada ji)

dada ji: sab se jyada handsome mein hoon (in all this conversation the ladies just gave disgusting look to the mens)

kv(POV): bade aye handsome… aise koi darata hein bhala

dada ji: kuch kaha tumne kavin?

Kv(scarily): nahi bilkul bhi nahi

(they hear pandit ji calling rajat for doing some rituals… he sits for doing some pooja)

Pandit ji: ab ladki ko bulayie

ACP: mein leke ata hoon (he comes to purvi's room and gets emotional seeing his lil daughter ready for the engagement)

Purvi: dad (she notices tears in her father's eyes) kya hua dad ?

ACP: kuch nahi… bas dekh raha hoon ki meri beti kitni jaldi badi hogayi (purvi hugs him) tumhe rajat pasand toh hein na ?

Purvi: haan

ACP: mujhe pata hein iss waqt tumhare maan mein bohat sare sawal honge ki dad itni jaldi kyun kar rahe hein and so on… lekin trust me beta rajat bohat hi acha ladka hein… aur tumhe bohat khush rakhega (she just nods and ACP brings her down… she was just looking beautiful and rajat got lost in her beauty… she comes and sits next to rajat… he was just mesmerized by her beauty)

Kv: bhaiya (kv calls him but he was lost in her so kv calls loudly that he can come out of trance) bhaiyaaa

Rajat: haan… kya hua?

Kv (innocently says): kuch nahi

Riya: kyun pareshan kar rahe ho bhai

Sachu: baadmein woh tumhe pareshan karenge (pandit ji starts the rituals… rajvi performs the rituals)

Pandit ji: ab ek dusre ko anguthi pehnao (both turns to each other… she was so nervous and was not looking at him at all)

Kv: jaldi se ring pehnao bhabhi bhaiya intejar kar rahe hein (she turns red after listening the word bhabhi… she takes the ring and was about to make rajat wear it when they hear)

Voice: nahiiiiiiiii (all turns to see the person)

Daya: tum?

Voice: haan mein… mujhe chodke tum kaise sagai kar sakti ho purvi (ACP tries to handle the situation)

ACP: RUHANA beta (and again they hear a voice)

Voice: nahiiiiiiii

Daya(smilingly says): ek aur nautanki (the person comes in and directly goes to purvi and says)

Person: tumhe ek baar bhi mera khayal nahi aya… agar mujhe pata chala toh kaisa lagega… mein toh tujhe chodke gol- gappe bhi na khane jau aur tu mujhe chodke sagai kar rahi hein (rajat was shockingly looking at the person… he was scared… yes he was scared of losing her)

Purvi: VINU meri baat toh sunn (he turns his face saying)

Vinu: kuch nahi sunna mujhe… woh toh acha hua abhi bhai ne call karke mujhe sab bata diya warna tu toh sagai kar leti

Dada ji(to abhi): yeh dono kon hein?

Abhi: purvi ke dost hein… delhi mein ek saath kam karte hein (vinu introduces himself)

Vinu: mr & mrs vineet rawat (after hearing vinu… rajat takes a sigh of relief)

Rajat: married?

Vinu: ji bilkul

Rano: toh fir beta aap aise sagai kyun rok rahe ho

Roo: aunty agar apko pata chale ki apki best friend apko bina bataye sagai kar rahi hein toh apko kaisa lagega

Taniya: heart breaking moment

Roo: bas yahi hua hein humare saath (purvi comes to them… hold her ears and say)

Purvi: m sorry (both smiles looking at her and hugs her tightly as best friends can't be annoyed at you for long time) toh fir mein sagai kar loon

Vinu: haan ofcourse… woh intejar kar rahe hein (pointing at rajat…and vinu say) sorry everyone

Dada ji: koi baat nahi beta… acha hua tum log agaye (they smile and take purvi back to rajat)

Tasha: aur kitna intejar karna padega bhaiya ko bhabhi… woh kab se wait kar rahe hein (everyone smile…. And nervously she makes rajat wore the ring… everyone claps)

Riya: ab apki bari bhaiya

Rajat: haan (he forwards his hand for hers and makes her wear the ring and all claps)

Pandit ji: sagai ki vidhiyaan samapta huyi… ab aap apne bado ka ashirwaad le sakte hein (rajvi goes to dada ji)

Dada ji: khush raho…. And gives them blessings… then they come to ACP

ACP (to rajat): meri beti ko humesha khush rakhna (he nods… and they take blessing from his parents and uncle-aunty)

(after few mins the function comes to an end)

Rano: ab hum chalte hein

Kv: maan toh nahi kar raha lekin jana toh padega (he said looking at rajat… as he noticed that his brother has lost his heart to the girl with whom he got engaged just now)

Vinu: nahi agar aap chahte hein toh ruk jayie…waise apki ache se khatirdari nahi kar paye hum

Taniya: khatirdari ka moka toh ab aap humein dijiye

Roo: kyun nahi

Rano: chalo ab hum chalte hein

ACP: ji namastey

All: namastey (all bids bye to purvi's family and gets in the car and leaves towards their home… purvi turns to ruvi and find them angry)

Purvi: bola na m sorry

Vinu: sorry… sorry worry kuch nahi

Purvi: yaar roo tu toh samjha isse kuch

Roo: mein kya samjhau… even I am angry (she pleadingly looks at them and after that her brothers…abhi comes forward)

Abhi: chalo maaf bhi kardo yaar isse… (vinu looks at purvi who was making puppy faces)

Vinu: acha thik hein maaf kiya tujhe

Purvi (happily): sachii (he nods n hugs her…. Daya comes with coffee)

Roo(she takes first sip of coffee and say): I was missing this

Daya: achi bani hein

Vinu: bohat achi…

Abhi: dad kaha hein purvi

Purvi: shayad study room mein gaye hein

Abhi: thik hein… mein abhi aya… he leaves

In study room

(ACP was checking some files…abhi comes there)

ACP: abhijeet

Abhi: apse kuch baat karni thi

ACP: haan kaho

Abhi: apne toh kaha tha ki sirf purvi ko dekhne ane wale hein lekin directly sagai… aisa kyun dad

ACP: kyun ki rajat ek acha ladka hein

Abhi: yeh mera sawal nahi hein dad

ACP: shayad tumhare kisi bhi sawal ka jawab mein nahi de sakta

Abhi: I hope ki is mein purvi hurt na ho warna mujhe se bura koi nahi (and angrily leaves from there)

After few min

Daya: kuch bataya unhone… abhi nods in no… matlab jarur kuch na kuch toh chupa rahe hein

Abhi: haan mujhe bhi yahi lagta hein

Daya: pata lagana padega

Abhi: haan par ek baat samajh mein nahi ayi ki rajat ko kyun choose kiya dad ne…. no doubt woh ek acha ladki hein lekin itni kya jaldi thi

Daya: haan aur unhone bhi mana nahi kiya… woh log bhi taiyaar hogaye sagai ke liye… kuch na kuch toh karna padega

Abhi: haan mere pass ek plan hein…. and both discuss the plan

IN KUMAR MANSION

(all were tired)

Sachu: kamal ka tha aj ka din hein na?

Tasha: haan bohat hi kamal tha….humein ek aur bhabhi joh mil gayi (rajat enter the scene)

Rajat: chote mere laptop ka charger kaha rakha hein… he was searching everywhere but kv was busy with his phone… kavin (angrily he shouts…kv gets up immediately)

Kv: kya hein? irritatingly

Rajat: charger kaha hein mere laptop ka… but he was still busy with his phone

Dushu: ab isse koi nahi bacha sakta… lord save him (rajat angrily walks to him and takes off kv phone from n say)

Rajat: kya dekha raha hein is mein… and look at the phone screen and gets freeze with a shy smile… all look surprisingly at kv

Sachu: aisa kya dekh liye joh yeh freeze ho haye

Taniya(innocently): bhoot toh nahi (she looks at riya n then at others)

Riya(irritatingly): I ignore

tasha: I ignore

Kv: I ignore

Sachu & dushu: we too ignore

Taniya: mein toh bas guess kar rahi… aap hi batao fir

Kv: unki engagement picture hein… joh meine chupke se click ki thi… in whole convo rajat was lost in the pic… chalo bhaijaan ko fir se wapis late hein…. as he went to some another world after looking at the pic

All(shouts loudly): bhaiyaaaaa

A/N I hope you people like it

And do tell me if you are loving the bond bet brothers/best friends/siblings etc

What is ACP hiding?

What is duo's plan

Stay tuned to know more

Love you all…


	5. Chapter 5

Missing something

Next morning in KUMAR MANSION

(suman and rano were working in kitchen)

Suman: bhabhi yeh dekho yeh toh hogaya

Rano: sab ke liye coffee bhi ready hein (dada ji enters in) good morning papa

Dada ji: good morning…he scans whole house and say… aj itni shanti kyun hein ghar mein

Rano: rajat ke papa aur devar ji walk pe gaye hein… rajat ko poona jana hein sham ko toh woh aj bureau nahi jayege shayad isi liye mein usse abhi tak jagaya nahi aur baki sab bhi so rahe hein

Riya(enters in): good morning everyone

Dada ji: good morning beta… mein fresh hone jaraha hoon.. tab tak breakfast ki taiyaari karo (saying so he leaves)

suman: riya jaldi jaldi table lagao mein sab ko uthake ati hoon (she goes and wakes up everyone)

In rajat's room

(while getting ready he was all smiling…. As the new morning has brought a new change in him and his family's life…suman comes in saying)

Suman: are wah aap itni jaldi ready bhi hogaye (he smiles looking at her and say)

Rajat: yes

Suman: kya baat hein bade hi khush lag rahe ho (he just smiles) chale (he nods and both come down)

Rajat: good morning everyone

Tasha: gm bhai

Sachu: aj ka newspaper kahan hein riya?

Riya: dada ji ke pass (dada ji enters)

Dada ji: kisi ne humein yaad kiya

Sachu: haan newspaper chahie tha isi liye (rano suman and riya serves the breakfast)

Rajat: gudiya kahan hein

Suman: lagta hein fir se so gayi

Rajat: mein dekh ke ata hoon

Rano: tum ruko mein dekhti hoon

Dada ji(to rajat): kab jana hein poona ?

Rajat: aj sham ko

Dada ji: sambhal kar jana

Rajat: ji dada ji mein sambhal ke jaunga

Tasha: poona sham ko jane wale hein toh abhi kahan ja rahe hein

Rajat: bureau ja raha hoon kuch documents collect karne hein

Scene shifts to purvi's house

(trio were all set to leave for bureau and the other trio were relaxing)

Abhi: aj ka kuch plan banaya hein ya nahi

Roo: abhi tak toh kuch nahi bhai

Daya: ek kam karna sham ko bureau ajana fir wapis ate waqt movie dekhne chalenge

Purvi(happily): yeahh tysm bhai… warna hum pura din bore hojate (suddenly they hear phone's ring) bhai apka phone (to abhi who was busy in tying the shoe lace)

Abhi: room mein hi reh gaya shayad dekho toh kis ka hein… she goes to receive the call

In KUMAR MANSION

Sachu: bhai yeh abhijeet sir phone kyun nahi utha rahe kab se call kar raha hoon

Rajat: tum car nikalo mein try karta hoon…. And he again dials his no

In purvi's house

(she reaches abhi's room and comes down with the phone)

Purvi: Sachin ka call hein bhai

Abhi: haan usse woh pink wali file ki details chahie the…. Samne wali table pe hein dekh (she opens the file and receives the call but before she speak rajat starts)

Rajat: kaha the aap sir… Sachin kitni baar phone try kar raha tha… finally apne receive kiya (this time she was freeze as she heard his voice unexpectedly and was unable to utter a single word… abhi comes from back saying)

Abhi: kya hua purvi tum baat kyun nahi kar rahi (after hearing this rajat only utters a single word)

Rajat: purvi (she immediately passes phone to abhi)

Abhi: hello

Rajat: ji sir

Abhi: rajat tum?

Rajat: haan mein… sachu ko kuch kam tha apse

Abhi: kuch details chahie the usse… usse kehna ki mein file saath leke araha hoon

Rajat: ok sir… and he disconnects the call and leaves towards bureau

Purvi's house

(trio were sitting and relaxing)

Roo: ab such such bata (purvi gives her look "what") yahi ki yeh sab kya horaha hein

Purvi: agar mujhe samjh mein aye toh tujhe batau

Roo: kya matlab?

Purvi: dad aur rajat ke dada ji dost hein aur woh ache log hein isi liye dad chahte hein ki meri shaadi uss ghar mein ho… aur meri aur rajat ki job bhi same hein toh mujhe koi problem nahi lagta lekin dad kuch ajeeb behave kar rahe hein… aur meine kal bhai ko bhi dekha bohat gussa the dad se

Vinu: haan kal meine bhi dekha bhai kuch jyada baat bhi nahi kar rahe the uncle se

Roo: koi baat toh hein… pata lagana padega

Purvi: woh sab baad mein pata lagayenge lekin jis kam ke liye hum yaha aye hein woh toh complete kare

Vinu: par uske liye humein bureau jana padega

Roo: humara kam toh easy hogaya kyunki daya bhai ne sham ko bureau bulaya hein

Purvi: lagta hein aj kam pura hojaye ga (and she forwards her hand to pick up the coffee mug and notices engagement ring and smiles… vinu notices this)

Vinu: ahem ahem ring achi hein na roo kisiki… roo giggles saying

Roo: wakai and notices purvi smiling

In evening at CID bureau

(all were working on a case in bureau)

ACP: rajat sambhal ke jana kam bohat hi risky hein

Rajat: yes sir

Daya: aur haan tracer on rakhna

Rajat: definitely sir…. Mein chalta hoon… he takes his things and leaves for poona…his car turns and purvi enters inside

Abhi: arey tum log itni jaldi agaye

Purvi: ghar mein bore horaha tha toh socha jaldi chale jaye

Abhi: acha hua… bas thoda kam baki hein fir chalenge… purvi was about to turn when she dashes with sachu

Sachu(surprisingly): arey bhabhi aap

Purvi: tum yahan ?

Sachu: mein bhi yahi kam karta hoon bhabhi

Purvi: sorry mein bhool gayi

Sachu: its ok… waise aap yahan kaise I mean akele aye hein kya?

Purvi: nahi roo aur vinu bhi aye hein saath mein… lab dekhne gaye hein woh… and was continuously scanning the bureau sachu notices this and asks her

Sachu: aap kisi ko dhoond rahi hein kya?

Purvi: nah nahi toh

Sachu: ok… aap baithiye mein abhi aya…he leaves and ruvi enters

Vinu: wah yaar kamal ki lab hein yahan

Roo: haan aur bhi kamal hein… but they didn't get any response from her as she was busy in searching someone

Vinu: kya hua tu idhar udhar kya dekh rahi hein baar baar (abhi hears this)

Purvi: kuch nahi bas dekh rahi thi ki dad kahi dikhayi nahi de rahe

Roo(teasingly): oh acha mujhe lagaaaaa

Purvi: kya?

Roo: nahi kuch nahi…. (abhi notices purvi scanning the bureau again)

Abhi(says lil loudly): daya tum kuch puch rahe the rajat ke baremein… daya gives him a look "mein" abhi signals him to purvi (purvi becomes more attentive with rajat's name)

Daya: haan mein toh bhool hi gaya… kahan gaya hein rajat

Abhi: rajat poona gaya hein case ke silsile mein do din baad ayega

Daya: oh acha (he notices his sister who was satisfied with his answer and leaves from there) kya hua tum itne pareshan kyun lag rahe ho

Abhi: purvi ko lekar thoda pareshan hoon

Daya: kuch nahi hoga hum hein na…. chalo (and after finishing their work they go to watch movie…. And the day go in blur)

Next day in KUMAR MANSION on dining table

(all the youngsters were discussing something)

Pritam: kya hua bhai kis baat ka itna discussion horaha hein

Suman: shayad rajat ki yaad arahi hein inhe

Riya: haan mein bohat miss kar rahi hoon bhaijaan ko (after few sec Taniya says)

Taniya(irritatingly): agar bhaiya hote toh humare kam kitni asani se hojata… bohat yaad arahi hein bhai ki (and makes crying face) unke bina kuch acha nahi lagta

Tasha: haan mein bhi unhe bohat miss kar rahi hoon

Dushu: unke bina sab kitna suna suna hein na

Sachu: sahi kahan tune… yeh chote ki halat toh dekh (as kv was more closer to rajat from childhood and is closer to him so he was missing him badly)

Riya: lekin ab baat karega kon? (after thinking for few sec kv gets up from his place and goes to rano)

Kv: badi maa kuch baat karni thi apse

Rano: aise khana adhura nahi chodte beta

Kv: lekin mujhe apse bohat jaruri baat karni hein

Rano: kaho kya baat karni hein… and he tells her the matter… kya?

Kv(in pleading tone): haan please (she nods and say)

Rano: papa kuch baat karni thi apse

Dada ji: kaho

Rano: kyun na purvi aur uski family ko kal dinner ke liye invite kare (all the youngsters look with a hope towards dada ji)

Prakash: dinner pe?

Rano: rajat aur purvi ki sagai toh ho gayi lekin kuch rasmein baki hein papa

Suman: shagun ki rasam toh bohat important hoti hein woh toh humne ki hi nahi

Riya: yeh toh hum bhool hi gaye

Pritam: yeh sab toh thik hein rano lekin iske liye rajat bhi toh chahie na saath mein (kv immediately says)

Kv: bade papa bhaijaan kal wapis arahe hein

Dada ji: toh fir thik hein

Dushu: kya thik hein dada ji ?

Dada ji: purvi aur uski family ko ek acha sa muhurat dekh ke invite karte hein (kv slaps his forehead in frustration)

Kv(POV): hey bhagwaan kya karu mein inka

Dada ji: kuch kahan tumne kv

Kv: nahi toh kuch nahi

Dada ji: kaho joh kehna hein

Kv: dada ji muhurat ki kya jarurat?

Sachu: humein rasam bhi toh karni hein… hein na dada ji

Dada ji: haan (riya comes with a phone and gives to him) yeh kis liye

Riya: pandit ji se baat karne ke liye

Suman(with a lil doubt): tum log itni jaldi kyun kar rahe ho

Tasha: kuch nahi chachi bas ese hi (dada ji calls pandit ji and discuss about the ritual)

Prakash: kya kahan pandit ji ne papa

Dada ji: do din baad acha muhurat hein

Kv(in excitement): yeahhh (all elders look at him questioningly so the other youngsters also do the same)

Others: yeahhhh (their parents just look in disbelief)

In Pune

(rajat came out of his car and enters in the hotel… while moving towards his room he dashes with a man)

Rajat: sorry

Man: its okay and leaves from there but he suddenly stops and calls out for rajat saying… tum rajat kumar ho kya Prakash kumar ke bete

Rajat: mein rajat hi hoon lekin mere papa ka naam Pritam hein Prakash toh mere chachu ka naam hein…aur aap kaise jante hein mujhe

Man: tumhari puri family ko janta hoon

Rajat: kaise ?

Man: tumhare chachu ke college ka dost hoon

Rajat: oh nice to meet you uncle… apka naam

Man: dr. vinod oberoi… tum yahan kasie

Rajat: kam ke silsile mein aya tha

Vinod: acha… Prakash ko kehna usse bohat yaad karta hoon mein

Rajat: ji jarur bataunga… waise aap kyun nahi ate unse milne

Vinod(smiling): kam se fursat kahan humein

Rajat(smiles): toh mein chalta hoon (and leaves from there)

In Mumbai at purvi's house

(all were having dinner)

ACP: shreya se baat huyi ya nahi

Daya: aj subah hi dad

Purvi: kab wapis arahi hein bhabhi

Daya: kal subah

Purvi(happily): such (he nods) wow kal dono wapis arahe hein (all confusedly looks at her)

Vinu: dono?

Purvi: bhabhi aur ra and stops in middle as she was about to say rajat's name

Vinu(teasingly): ra… ra se kon hein bhai

Daya: shayad yeh tarika kehna chahti thi

Purvi(covering up): haan tarika bhabhi hi kehna tha mujhe (ACP laughs loudly looking at his daughter) dad

ACP: sorry beta (and again laughs)

Abhi: lagta hein ek aur meeting jaruri hein (and their landline phone rings)

Roo: mein dekhti hoon (she receives the call) hello… haan ek min (she hands over the phone to ACP)

ACP: kiska hein ?

Roo: rajat ke dada ji ka (he immediately holds the phone and says)

ACP: namastey kaise hein aap

Dada ji: hum thik hein… kuch jaruri baat karni thi apse

ACP: sab thik hein na

Dada ji: sab thik hein…. woh rajat aur purvi ki sagai hogayi lekin kuch rasam baki hein joh humare yahan karte hein toh hum chahte the ki aap humare ghar aye… purvi ghar bhi dekhlegi aur rasam bhi hojayegi

ACP: lekin rajat toh poona gaya hein

Dada ji: do din baad ka muhurat hein aur rajat toh kal wapis araha hein… toh aap ayenge na ?

ACP: hum jarur ayenge (and ends the call)

(all were looking at ACP)

Abhi: kya hua dad?

ACP: unhe kuch rasam karni hein so unhone do din baad unke ghar bulaya hein

Purvi: kaisi rasam dad

ACP: pata nahi… hogi kuch

Vinu(to purvi): maan mein toh ladoo foot rahe honge (she just smiles)

KUMAR MANSION

Rano: kya kahan unhone papa

Dada ji: arahe hein woh log

Suman: chalo acha hein….

Tasha(happily): ab ayega maza

A/N upcoming rajvi's second meet

Keep loving my story


	6. Chapter 6

Meeting ya surprise

Next day in KUMAR MANSION

In kv room

Tasha: bhaiya kab anewale hein ?

Riya: mujhe bas itna pata hein ki bhaijaan aj anewale hein (kv enters saying)

Kv: bhaiya ka call aya tha

Tasha: nahi toh humein nahi aya

Kv: arey meri pyaari behna mein pooch nahi raha tumhein bata raha hoon ki mujhe abhi call aya tha aur woh already Mumbai mein land kar chuke hein

Riya(happily): suchhi (dushu enters)

Dushu: ji haan bilkul… unhe pick karne jaraha hoon mien

Tasha: mein bhi chalungi

Kv: sab ko jane ki jarurat nahi hein

Dushu: haan mein akele jake leke ata hoo unhe (he leaves and Taniya says)

Taniya: mujhe lagta hein humein yeh baat bhai ko nahi batani chahiye

Riya: konsi baat ?

Taniya: yahi ki purvi bhabhi do din baad ghar anewale hein

Kv: hum nahi batayenge lekin maa ya badi maa to bata hi denge

Riya: aur haan upar se itni sare preparations karne hein uska kya

Kv: mere pass ek idea hein (and he narrates his idea to them)

In kitchen

Kv: toh aap samajh gayi na maa aur badi maa

Suman: haan par rajat se chupa ke sab kam karna thoda mushkil hein

Kv: haan thoda mushkil hein par impossible nahi

Rano: rajat ke liye kuch bhi

Purvi's house

(all were waiting for tarika and shreya and here trio were siting and discussing something)

Vinu: tune woh file padh li kya

Purvi: haan joh details chahie the woh sab toh mil gaye lekin

Roo: lekin kya?

Purvi: uska address nahi mil raha… woh agar mil gaya toh samjho maza ayega

Vinu: I think humein ek aur bar try karna chahie

Roo: uske liye humein fir bureau jana padega

Purvi: thik hein hum bureau jayenge lekin abhi nahi (abhi came to her saying)

Abhi: kya discuss kar rahe ho

Purvi: kuch khaas nahi bhai

Daya(came with coffee): yeh log abhi tak aye kyun nahi?

Roo (teasingly): hmm koi bohat impatient horaha hein (he smiles & the doorbell rings… purvi runs to open the door…after opening the door she instantly hugs them in extreme happiness)

Purvi (happily): welcome back bhabhi… I missed you so much

Duo: even we missed you too

Daya: unhe andar toh ane do (both comes in)

Rajat's house

(all were in living room and waiting for rajat)

Riya (angrily to herself): Riya tujhe hi jana chahie tha bhai ko receive karne…. Yeh dushu kitna time laga raha hein (rano comes to her saying)

Rano: arey itna gussa kyun kar rahi ho (tasha comes running there and says)

Tasha: haan bhabhi gussa mat kariye kyun ki aap ka intejar khatam hua

Riya: kya matlab?

Tasha (happily): bhaiya agaye (as soon as she complete her sentence he enters with dushu & kv rush to hug him…. All greets him… but riya was still angry so she doesn't get up from her place)

Rajat (to his mother): maa ab yeh chocolate toh waste jayegi na

Riya (angrily): mujhe nahi chahie koi chocolate (all were just enjoying the scene)

Rajat: pakka (she turns her face) acha thik hein fir toh yeh chocolate mujhe ab tashu aur Tannu ko deni padegi

Riya (shouts loudly): nahi (he giggles and hugs her) aap har baar humein aisa pareshan kyun karte hein

Rajat: ab meine kya kiya

Kv: itne bhole banne ki jarurat nahi hein ji (rajat just glares at him) I mean yeh bhi koi waqt hua ghar wapis ane ka

Suman: yeh sawal jawab baad mein… kitne din baad aya hein wapis usse aram karne do

Rajat: chachi mein toh bas do din ke liye hi gaya tha… aur m fine

Dushu: ek min…iska matlab aap abhi bureau jana chahte hein?

Rajat: ji bilkul

Ravin(shouts together): no

Rajat(shockingly looks at them): tum dono ko kya hua?

Kv: bhaijaan aap bureau nahi jarahe

Dushu: haan kyun ki hum sab shopping karne jarahe hein

Rajat (suspiciously): shopping

Rano: haan aj sab ka maan tha toh socha shopping karne chale kyun bacho (they all nod)

Kv: ji badi maa sab sambhal liye

Rajat: sambhal liye?

Kv: nahi nahi sambhal liya aisa nahi kahan meine mein toh keh raha tha ki sab jarahe hein shopping mall aap bhi chaliye humare saath

Rajat: okay mein fresh hoke ata hoon fir challenge (and he leaves…all takes a sigh of relief)

Dushu: shopping ke liye bhai toh man gaye lekin bhabhi ke liye gift kaise choose karenge…. Unhe toh kuch pata hi nahi

Rano: tum log tension kyun le rahe ho hum hein na

Purvi's house

(daya narrated purvi's engagement story to the duo and both were shocked)

Shreya: lekin dad ne aisa kyun kiya?

Tarika: haan I mean purvi ne abhi toh apna career start kiya hein aur aise mein shaadi

Abhi: mujhe bhi kuch samajh mein nahi araha hein tarika lekin hum puri koshish kar rahe hein pata lagane ki

Tarika (worriedly): is baat ko lekar tumne dad se jhagda toh nahi kiya na abhijeet

Abhi: nahi bilkul bhi nahi

Daya: chalo baatein toh hoti rahengi tum log jake ready hojao fir humein shopping pe bhi jana hein

Shreya (excitedly): shopping

Daya: itna excite hone ki jarurat nahi hein… do din baad rajat ke ghar bulaya hein toh unke liye kuch gifts bhi toh lene honge so hum jarahe hein…

Shreya (with same excitement): yeh bhi thik hein (& goes to get ready)

In shopping mall

(Now the situation was like both the families were roaming in the same mall)

Kv: waise kaisa raha aap ka mission…kam hogaya?

Rajat: haan hogaya (and both enters in a saree shop) hum yahan kyun aye hein?

Kv: come on bhaiya saree ki shop mein aye hein toh saree lene hi aye honge na

Rajat: haan par hum dono (he pointed at himself & kv) kyun?

Voice: kyun ki is baar hum tumhari choice ki saree lena chahte hein (both turned back and saw their mothers)

Kv (POV): thank god maa aap agaye

Suman: chalo andar chalte hein (all moves in)

Rajat (POV): yeh log jarur kuch chupa rahe hein mujhe se (he listen kv calling him and moves in)

At other side of the mall

Shreya: adhe se jyada shopping toh hogayi

Roo: haan sirf humare hone wale jija ji ke liye hi gift leni baki hein

Tarika: mujhe pata hein usse kya pasand hein

Purvi: aap ko pata hein?

Tarika(teasingly): haan ji mujhe bilkul pata hein APKE UNKO KYA PASAND HEIN (purvi smiles)

Roo: woh dekho saree ki kitni achi collection hein us shop mein (in which rajat and his family was shopping)

Shreya: toh fir ek kam karte hein pehle us shop mein chalte hein fir rajat ke liye gifts lenge

At the shop

Kv (POV): sirf bhai ke liye mein yeh sab tolerate kar raha hoon (as he was irritated by the salesman who was confusing them by showing too many sarees) bhaisahab aap ek kam kijiye…woh joh saree hein woh lekar ayie (salesman leaves and rajat starts laughing…dushu too joins them)

Dushu: kya hua bhai?(and he narrates the scene…the salesman comes with an awesome red color saree)

Rajat: yeh achi hein (kv takes a sigh of relief as complete after one hour rajat as approved one saree)

Kv(making face): apko pasand ayi?

Rajat: haan iska color bhi acha hein design bhi achi hein aur heavy bhi nahi hein

Salesman: apke wife ko bhi jarur pasand ayegi

Rajat: meri shaadi nahi huyi hein abhi tak

Dushu: kya baat kar rahe hein bhai…shaadi huyi nahi hein lekin fix toh huyi hein na (rajat nods)

Kv: toh fir bas bhabhi ke liye hum yeh saree le rahe hein

Rajat: kya? I mean kyun (his mother comes there)

Dushu: apko pasand hein isiliye (rano says)

Rano: arey wah yeh toh bohat achi hein

Suman: purvi pe yeh bohat achi lagegi…hein na (she nods… rajat was trying to figure what is happening but still he was silent)

Kv: dekha maa ko bhi pasand hein

Taniya: ab toh le lijiye bhai (he nods and asks the salesman to pack the saree)

Rajat: isse pack kijiye (he pays for the same & they leave from there and purvi enters)

Purvi: wow yahan collection sach mein acha hein (and she comes across the same red saree) bhabhi yeh dekhiye

Shreya: this is awesome

Roo: tujhe bohat suit karegi

Abhi: jyada heavy bhi nahi hein

Purvi(to salesman): bhaiya isse pack kar dijiye

Salesman: sorry mam you are late… yeh saree abhi do min pehle kisi ne apni wife ke liye kharidi hein

Purvi (sadly): oh

Salesman: upar aur bhi collection hein aap woh dekh sakte hein (she nods) we are sorry for this inconvenience

Roo: no its alright… chalo (daya looks at his sister and asks her)

Daya: tujhe woh saree chahie kya?

Purvi: nahi bhai hum koi aur dekhte hein

Abhi: agar chahie toh abhi bol do

Purvi: nahi bhai aur kisi ne bohat pyaar se li hongi apni wife ke liye…. Mujhe nahi chahie

Daya: pakka (& she nods in yes)

At other side of the mall

Tasha: finally sab shopping hogayi

Dushu: chalo ab chalte hein m very tired now

Riya: even I am tired

Kv(irritatingly): ab chalo (and they leave the mall)

At night in rajat's house

(all were having dinner together)

Prakash: sab shopping hogayi kya?

Taniya: haan chachu aur iss baar mein naya video game bhi liya hein (and the talk continues but in whole convo rajat was silent)

Dada ji: rajat

Rajat: ji dada ji

Dada ji: kya baat hein bohat shant shant lag rahe ho

Rajat: kuch nahi

Tasha: mein bhi kab se notice kar rahi hoon

Kv: mujhe pata hein bhai ko kya hua hein (all looks at him questioningly) shopping stress

Dada ji: arey haan tum bhi gaye the na saath mein

Rajat: ji… waise chachu aap kisi vinod uncle ko jante hein kya joh poona mein doctor hein

Prakash (trying to remember): vinod

Rajat: Dr. Vinod Oberoi

Prakash: yeh toh mera college ka dost hein… tum kaise jante ho isse

Rajat: kal mile the mujhe wahan par… pata nahi kaise par unhone mujhe pehchana aur aap ke baremein puch bhi rahe the aur unka card bhi diya hein unhone mujhe apke liye

Prakash (happily): kitne saalon baad aj baat hogi humari

Kv: dost hote hi kamal ke hein

Rano: tum log toh dosti ke baremein kuch mat kaho

Riya: kyun badi maa

Rano: kyun ki dosti nibhana toh koi tum logon se sikhe…

Suman: aur nahi toh kya… kabhi dushu ke liye us padosi ke bunty ko maara hein ya kabhi kuch aur

Dada ji: bahu agar dosti se jyada kuch hein toh woh inka rishta hein pyaar ka vishwaas ka apnepan ka (they all smile)

After 2 days in rajat's house

(all were busy in doing in preparations)

Pritam: sachu sweets agaye kya

Sachu: haan subah hi…. Aur humara sab kam bhi hogaya hein (rajat comes to his mother)

Rajat: aj kuch special hein kya maa

Rano: nahi toh

Rajat: pakka

Rano: haan (he was about to say something when dada ji comes there)

Dada ji: humare kuch guest anewale hein aj isilie sab taiyariyaan kar rahe hein (he just nods)

Rajat: ji (Taniya comes there)

Taniya: bhaiyu chalie

Rajat: kahan?

Taniya: offo bhaiya aap kitne sawal puch rahe hein… chalie mere saath (both comes in his room and he was amazed to see everyone ready there)

Rajat: tum sab log itni jaldi ready bhi hogaye

Tasha: haan bas aap hi baki hein

Riya: aur batao mein kaisi lag rahi hoon

Sachu: mein bhi (looking at himself in mirror)

Rajat: tum dono bohat ache lag rahe ho infact tum sab jach rahe ho

Kv: toh aap bhi ab ready hojao jaldi

Rajat: thik hein

Taniya: yeh dekhiye sab taiyaar hein…bas jaldi se ready hoke niche ayie (he just nods and gets ready…after few min purvi's family arrives…everyone welcomes them)

Dada ji: namastey

ACP: namastey ji namastey… kaise hein aap sab log

Pritam: sab thik (purvi comes in and bends down to take blessing from the elders and Shreya n tarika do the same)

Dada ji: khush raho (all settles down)

Rano: aap log kab aye beta?

Tarika: do din pehle (tasha Taniya and riya comes with snacks)

Abhi: waise rajat kahi dikh nahi raha

Kv: bhaijaan ready horahe hein (and they get involve in talk of random things)

Rano: papa jab tak pandit ji nahi ate tab tak purvi ko hum ghar dikha de

Dada ji: kyun nahi bahu jarur

Rano: jao bacho purvi aur uske doston ko apne saath lekar jao (they leave)

In rajat's room

(he was standing in front of mirror and getting ready… someone opened his rooms door so he just looked from the mirror and was shocked + surprise to see purvi there….both were looking at each other through mirror & shared a eye lock…kv came there and they break their eye lock… rajat turns towards purvi)

Rajat: aap yahan? (she looked confused)

Purvi: apko pata nahi tha kya hum anewale (he nods in no)

Kv: bhabhi yeh humne bhai se secret rakha tha ki aap anewale hein

Purvi: aisa kyun?

Kv: kyun ki bhai apko dekhe (rajat immediately puts his hand on kv's mouth so he cannot say something embarrassing)

Purvi(smilingly): kya?

Rajat: nahi kuch nahi (ruvi also comes there)

Roo: hello jija ji

Rajat: hello….kaise ho tum dono

Vinu: kaise lag rahe hein (and hugs rajat)

Rajat: acha hua tum dono bhi agaye

Kv: lo kar lo baat bhai yeh bhi koi baat hein ki inhe na bulaye (he smiles)

Roo: jis kam ke liye aye hein woh kar le

Vinu: arey haan mein toh bhool gaya

Rajat: kya baat hein… koi problem?

Kv: nahi bhai inhe koi problem nahi bas ek chota sa kam tha apse

Rajat: konsa kam?

Kv: dada ji ne kahan hein ki bhabhi ko pura ghar dikhane ko toh yeh kam aap kar lo (and trio immediately leaves from there)

Rajat: chote (but they already escaped…. He looked back at her she says)

Purvi: agar apko koi problem ho toh (she was about to leave)

Rajat (he instantly replies saying): mujhe koi problem nahi (she turns to leave but stops n says)

Purvi: kya hum do min baat kar sakte hein (she waits for his permission)

Rajat: haan (she came close to him and forwards her hand saying)

Purvi: apse dosti karna chahti hoon (he just look her) sab itni jaldi hogaya kuch soch ne samajh ne ka waqt nahi mila

Rajat: aur agar humari dosti hojaye toh it will be easy… right (she nods… he too forwards his hand saying) friends (both smiles) chale (she nods and both start to leave but rajat stops n says) ek aur baat

Purvi: kya?

Rajat: next time apko meri permission lene ki jarurat nahi hein agar kuch kehna chahti ho ya puchna chahti ho tab…(she questioningly looked at him) kyun ki apka pura haq hein mujhe pe aap seedha bol sakti hein (just one thought came in her mind that her choice is the best and in return she said)

Purvi: apka bhi

A/N sorry for the late update

Tysm for reading my story


	7. Chapter 7

The family's bond

(rajvi came out of rajat's room and see ravin out there…tasha comes to them saying)

Tasha: bhaiyu aap dono ko bulaya hein… pandit ji agaye hein

Rajat: pandit ji ko kyun bulaya hein?

Tasha: kuch rasam baki hein isi liye dada ji ne bulaya hein pandit ji ko (they all come down)

In living room

ACP: apne bataya nahi ki aap satyanarayan bhagwaan ki puja bhi rakhne wale hein

Dada ji: yeh toh abhi decide hua hein

ACP: aise achanak?

Dada ji: ek khush khabar hein joh mein rajat aur purvi ane ke baad bataunga

(all were busy in doing preparation when rajvi comes down)

Pritam: aur kuch saman chahie apko pandit ji

Pandit ji: nahi (rajvi come there)

Purvi: yeh puja kis liye hein?

Rajat: yeh toh mujhe bhi nahi pata

Purvi (with smile): yeh bhi surprise hein kya aap ke liye

Rajat (smilingly): haan shayad (dada ji calls them)

Dada ji: rajat purvi yahan aao (both comes to him) aj mein bohat khush hoon

Riya: kya baat hein dada ji…hum sab kab se notice kar rahe hein

Sachu: haan jab se apko koi phone aya hein tab se aap khush hein

Kv (to riya): kahi dada ji sannyas toh nahi le rahe (she giggles)

Riya: shayad (dada ji comes in middle n was looking very happy)

Dada ji (happily): batata hoon… mujhe abhi hamare manager ka phone aya tha aur usne bataya hein ki Singapore ke joh client hein woh hamare saath deal karna chahte hein aur uske liye woh parso India arahe hein

Pritam: such (his father nods and he hugs him happily)

Prakash: yeh toh bohat khushi ki baat hein papa

Sachu: dad yeh wohi project hein na jis pe bhai kam kar rahe the (his father nods)

Dada ji: isi liye meine puja bhi rakhi hein (Pritam moves to rajat and says)

Pritam: aur is sab ka credit rajat ko jata hein…iss deal ke liye sab se jyada mehnat agar kisi ne ki hein toh woh sirf rajat hein (and hugs him happily) mein bohat khush hoon aj

Rajat (happily): mein bhi dad (kv, dushu & sachu hugs him)

Dada ji: purvi yahan aao beta (she goes near him) tumhare subh kadam hamare ghar aye aur deal fix hogayi (he takes her hand and places it on rajat's hand and say) kehte hein ki patni joh hoti hein woh apne pati ke liye prerana banke ati hein aur mein bohat khush hoon ki hamare rajat ke life mein tum ho (rajvi bends down to take blessing from her)

ACP: congratulations rajat (rajat takes blessing from him)

Rajat: thank you sir

ACP: sir nahi ab sasur ji kaho (and all share a laughter)

Roo: congrats jiju

Rajat (happily): thank you

Dada ji: chalo puja karte hein (rajvi sit together for puja… after puja it was the time for doing the ritual)

Rano: purvi beta yahan aao (rano makes her sit) hum abhi tilak ki rasam karne wale hein (suman comes there with shagun) aur yeh lo…jaldi se taiyaar hoke ajao (purvi leaves…ACP makes rajat sit)

ACP: abhijeet (he also comes with shagun…abhi gives it to him and say)

Abhi (to rajat in whisper tone): yeh toh pyaar ka shagun de raha hoon (rajat smiles looks at him) agar meri behen ko pareshan kiya toh samajh lena woh wala bhi shagun de sakta hoon (rajat scarily looks at abhi…but someone put hand on rajat's shoulder… he just turn & see his chote assuring him that nothing wrong will happen…he is always with him)

Dada ji: tum bhi ready hoke ajao rajat (he too leaves…all men settles down there for talking)

ACP: rajat apko business mein bhi help karta hein yeh baat humein pata nahi thi

Daya: haan kyun ki din bhar toh woh hamare saath hi hota hein

Prakash (proudly): all-rounder hein hamara rajat…jab ghar wapis ata hein toh office ke kam mein khud ko busy rakhta hein

Pritam: usse hamara tension bhi thoda kam hota hein

Suman: jab rajat CID join karna chahta tha us waqt humne usse roka nahi… par apna farz nibhana woh puri tarah se janta hein

Rano: jaan hein woh hamare ghar ki (all smiles)

After few min

(Rajat comes along with his brothers)

Dushu: bhai mein kya kehta hoon (rajat questioningly looks at him) aj itne khushi ka din hein

Rajat(questioningly): toh

Dushu: kyun na aj (he looked around and asks them to come close) aj raat ko hum drive pe chale

Rajat (he instantly replies): no

Dushu: kyun? (sachu says)

Sachu: kyun ki hum log raat ko jayenge fir subah meri pyaari behne sab dada ji ko bataye gi aur uske baad (sadly) humein punishment (dushu ignores his saying n say)

Dushu: tum nahi arahe ho kya hamare saath?

Sachu: kyun mein kyun nahi araha

Dushu: toh fir baki sab chodo aur bhai ko manane mein meri help karo

Sachu: bhai chaliye na please (they were trying to convince him n the same time kv enters)

Kv: kya hua abhi tak convince nahi kar paye bhaiya ko (they nods in no)

Dushu: ab tu hi kuch kar sakta hein

Sachu: bhai toh maan se rahe hein

Kv (sweetly): bhaijaan

Rajat: no emotional blackmailing

Kv(sadly): okay (rajat looked at his bros n said)

Rajat: ek shart par jayenge (all happily looks up)

Kv: apki sari shartein manzur

Dushu: pehle sun toh le… aap kahiye bhai

Rajat: is baar bike mein chalaunga

Trio: done (and the same time purvi too comes down)

Kv: wow bhai bhabhi toh bohat pretty lag rahe hein (rajat looks at her n smile)

Rano: rajat yahan aao (she makes them sit together and start the ritual…she applies tilak to both of them and hands over a gift to purvi) hamari bahu pehli baar ghar ayi hein isi liye yeh ek chota sa tohfa (purvi accepts it and turn by turn all shower there love on purvi in the form of gift)

Sachu: ab bhai ka turn

Kv: haan…bhaiya apka gift kahan hein

Taniya: lagta hein bhai akele mein gift dena chahte hein bhabhi ko…kyun bhai (purvi smiles)

Riya (teasingly): ohhh

Suman comes with a gift and hand overs to rajat

Kv: I hope apko bhai ka gift pasand aye bhabhi

Riya: haan pura din mall mein ghumne ke baad kuch pasand kiya hein bhai ne

Suman: yeh lo rajat (she hands over the gift to rajat)

Dushu: bhaiya bhabhi intejar kar rahi hein (rajat gives the gift box to purvi)

Rajat: I hope apko pasand aye

Purvi: thank you

Daya: chalo ab hamari bari (shreya & tarika comes further and do the ritual and they to shower love on rajat in the form of gifts)

Taniya: chalo ab photos click karte hein (& click after that they have lunch together…tasha comes to ACP and asks him)

Tasha: uncle kya hum bhabhi ko hamare saath thodi der leke jaye

ACP: kyun nahi beta jarur (tasha takes purvi with her…. They come upstairs were rajat was waiting for them)

Tasha: apka ghar dekhna toh reh gaya…Toh socha abhi waqt hein toh dikha de apko ghar (saying so she leaves rajat asks her to come along… they enter in first room)

Rajat: yeh sachu ka room hein…. she looked around the room and saw his pic holding some trophy

Purvi: yeh trophy?

Rajat: London university mein top kiya tha sachu ne yeh tab ki photo hein… hum mein se sab se shant yahi hein (they come to the next room) yeh dushu ka room hein… dushu ko bike riding bohat pasand hein (and he just went on talking about his siblings)

Purvi(POV): rajat apne bhaiyon se kitna pyaar karte hein (then they come to next room)

Rajat: yeh tashu aur tannu ka room hein

Purvi: dekh ke laga hi tha mujhe… bohat pyaara hein (then purvi's eyes fell on a photo frame in which tasha n Taniya were laughing and rajat was scolding to kv dushu n sachu) yeh (rajat looks at pic n say)

Rajat: chote humesha sab ko pareshan karta rehta hein… aur yeh photo tab li jab usne koi galti ki bhi nahi thi aur fir bhi meine usse daanta tha (she giggles...then they come in ravin's room were already they were present)

Kv: welcome bhabhi... kaisa laga apko hamara room (she looked around and said)

Purvi: bohat acha hein (and then she notices that there was not a single photo In which rajat is not there…either it was of kv & rajat or riya & rajat or with the entire family)

Riya: apse kuch kehna hein (she said hesitatingly)

Purvi: kaho

Riya: thodi der pehle joh gift humne apko diye woh toh bas ek formality thi (rajvi looked confuse) jab ki humne toh hamara sabse keemti tofha apko sagai ke din hi de diya tha (with a pause kv says)

Kv: HAMARE BHAIJAAN…. Tab humse kisi ne nahi pucha par aj hum khud apko hamare bhaijaan de rahe hein…inhe sambhal kar rakhna (kv keeps rajat's hand on purvi….n rajat hugs kv & riya…purvi was overwhelmed by seeing the bond they share…after few min she says)

Purvi: don't worry apke bhaijaan humesha apke hi rahenge (ravin looked surprised)

Kv: suchi (she nods) toh mein sab ko bata do aap shaadi se mana kar rahe (naughtily)

Purvi: thik hein bata do (trio shockingly looks at purvi…kv says)

Kv: bhabhi mein toh Mazak kar raha tha

Purvi: mein bhi (and laughs at him riya n rajat too joins her)

Riya: aj pehli baar kisi ne iski (pointing towards kv) bolti band kara di n giggles

Kv: haan haan thik hein…aur ab chalo (to riya) bhabhi ko bhai ka room bhi toh dekhna hein

Riya(confusingly): kyun pehle jab bhabhi bhai se milne gayi thi tab nahi dekha tha kya

Kv(naughtily): nahi tab toh woh (rajat sensed that his brother is gonna say something embarrassing)

Rajat(stopping him): chote

Kv: ji bhai hum log jarahe hein (saying so they leave)

Rajat: chale (she nods and they too leave towards rajat's room)

IN RAJAT'S ROOM

(both enters inside…she looks around…it was very clean n neat room…everything was in place...she turns to him n suddenly her leg slips but no worries when he is there…rajat holds her hand n makes her stand properly)

Rajat: aap thik hein

Purvi: haan (she looks at his hand and he takes it back)

Rajat: pasand aya?

Purvi: kya?

Rajat: mera room

Purvi: haan (n she keeps mum)

Rajat: kya hua?

Purvi: kuch nahi bas yahi soch rahi thi ki apka room itna clean hein toh apko mera room kabhi pasand nahi aye ga…

Rajat (confusingly): aisa kyun?

Purvi: mera room bohat messy hota hein…but don't worry mein isse clean rakhungi

Rajat(with smile): apko tension lene ki jarurat nahi hein…yeh sirf apko abhi clean dikh raha hein warna shayad apke room se bhi jyada messy ho (she confusingly looks at him) din bhar sab mere room mein hi hote hein aur khas kar chote…

Purvi: fir koi problem nahi (kv comes running)

Rajat: kya hua chote?

Kv: kuch nahi

Rajat: toh fir aise bhagte huye kyun aye

Kv: woh bhabhi ko ACP uncle bula rahe hein… wapis jane ka waqt hogaya hein

Purvi: okay chalo (trio comes down...purvi takes blessing from elders while leaving)

Suman: ek saath kaise waqt beet gaya pata hi nahi chala

Taniya: haan bhabhi aj bohat maja aya humein apke saath...kyun bhai (to rajat)

Rajat: haan (n then he also greets her family members)

Abhi: ab humein aagya dijiye dada ji…hum chalte hein…tarika (he calls her n both take blessing from dada ji followed by dareya)

ACP: ab hum chalte hein

Dada ji: I hope purvi ko hamara ghar pasand aya ho

Kv: sirf ghar nahi dada ji ghar ke log bhi unhe bohat pasand aye…kyun bhabhi (she nods smilingly)

Sachu: waise humein bilkul acha nahi lag raha hein

Daya: kyun kya hua?

Sachu: aap log itne jaldi jarahe hein

Tasha: haan bhai kuch waqt aur rukh jate

ACP: chahte toh hum bhi yahi hein lekin kya kare beta bohat kam baki hein abhi…so jana padega

Dushu: no problem uncle

Rano: ab toh sirf humein bahane chahie

Prakash: bahane kis liye?

Rano: purvi se milne ke liye

Pritam: yeh baat toh

Suman: haan pata nahi ab kab mulaqat hogi said looking at rajvi who were standing together

Shreya: aunty jab apko purvi ki yaad aye toh bas ek phone kar lena usse…woh ajaye gi (kv interrupts saying)

Kv: usse bhi acha solution hein mere pass

Rajat: kaisa solution?

Kv: aj hi apki shaadi kara dete hein n giggles

Rajat: chachi bohat badmash hogaya hein yeh

Suman: sab tumhari hi den hein (kv giggles)

Rajat: chachi (ACP says)

ACP: chalo hum chalte hein n all leaves outside… purvi too leaves but stops in midway n looks back at rajat as her dupatta got stuck in his button…both look at each other

Rajat(POV): shayad mere shirt ka button bhi chahta hein ki tum rukh jao (and was trying to remove her dupatta from his button)

Purvi: mein try karu (he nods n she removes it…both comes outside…she sits in the car and before the car moves she waves at him with a smile n the car moves)

A/N I hope you all are enjoying my this story

And plz do tell if you want any changes for your fav character in my story

Suggestions are welcomed


	8. Chapter 8

SOMETHING IN STORE FOR RAJVI

KUMAR MANSION

(all boys were discussing about their night plan)

Sachu: sab plan set hein

Dushu: bas flop nahi hona chahie

Sachu: aise mat bolo warna sach mein plan flop hojaye ga (n he looked at kv who was thinking something deeply) isse kya hua?

Dushu: pata nahi…kab se kuch soch raha hein…he calls out kv

Kv: haan kya hua

Sachu: tujhe kya hua…kya soch rahe ho tum

Kv: yahi ki kuch khaas karenge hum aj…said with a grin

Dushu: no…mein tumhara saath nahi dunga ismein

Kv: kyun tujhe kya problem hein dushu

Dushu: problem…jara last incident toh yaad kijiye aap

Kv: haan toh kya hua…last time aisa hua tha iska matlab yeh toh nahi ki har baar wohi ho

Sachu: tum dono argue mat karo hum bhai se puch lete hein

Dushu: thik hein agar bhaiya green signal de toh I am also in

Kv(happily): yeh huyi na mere bhai wali baat

Sachu: yeh sab thik hein lekin bhaiya kahan hein?

Dushu: kuch der pehle meine bhai ko dada ji ke saath dekha tha

Kv: hey bhagwaan… kya karu mein dada ji ka (duo confusingly looked at kv) har baar hamare plan ke beech ajate hein

Dushu: ab kya kare?

Sachu: pehle dekhte hein ki bhai kar kya rahe hein uske baad hi kuch decide karenge (they come to study room were dada ji Pritam Prakash n rajat were discussing about their Singapore deal)

Prakash: papa mujhe lagta hein ki humein iss deal ki sari responsibility rajat ko deni chahie

Rajat: nahi chachu yeh bohat badi responsibility hein… mein isse akele handle nahi kar sakhta

Pritam: tum akele kahan ho beta hum bhi toh hein tumhare saath

Rajat: haan par mujhe se jyada experienced toh aap teeno ho

Prakash: papa ab aap hi kuch decide kijiye

Dada ji: hm mujhe lagta hein tumhare papa aur chachu thik keh rahe hein

Rajat: par dada ji (dada ji stops him n say)

Dada ji: iss deal ki sari details tumhe pata hein aur tum client ko bhi jante ho

Rajat: janta hoon par

Pritam: par var kuch nahi

Prakash: tum tension kyun le rahe ho…hum hein tumhare saath

Rajat: thik hein chachu mein taiyaar hoon (Pritam hugs him)

Outside of study room

Kv(in whisper tone to duo): bade papa bhai ko hug kyun kar rahe hein…aisa kya hua hein andar

Sachu: andar jane ke baad hi pata chalega

Dushu: mein kya kehta hoon andar jane ki kya jarurat hein hum bhai ka yahi wait karte hein na

Sachu: haan agar dada ji ko shaq hogaya toh problem hojaye ga (n he saw everyone coming outside)

Pritam(questioningly): tum log yahan kya kar rahe ho

Kv: hum apse hi milne arahe the bade papa

Pritam: mujhe se kyun?

Sachu: kuch kam tha bhai se toh puch na tha ki kya hum unhe hamare saath lekar jaye

Pritam: tumhara bhai hein…lekar jao

Dushu: thank you bade papa (n they leave from their)

Rajat: kaho kya baat hein

Sachu: hamara plan confirm hein?

Rajat: tum puch rahe ho ya bata rahe ho

Dushu: puch rahe hein bhai

Rajat: confirm hein

Kv: yayy…mujhe pata hi tha… bhai kabhi apne chote ko mana kar sakhte hein kya

Sachu: kabhi nahi

At 11:30 pm

(all family members were sleeping except the boys who were super excited for their ride….silently all came out of the house)

Dushu: oh shit

Kv: kya hua dushu

Dushu: lagta hein jaldi jaldi mein…mein sirf ek hi bike ki chabi lekar aya hoon

Sachu: oh no

Rajat: tum log yahi ruko mein dusri chabi lekar ata hoon (he again comes inside take key n was about to leave when he see his father standing right in front of him) dad

Pritam: tum kahi jarahe ho (rajat nods in no) toh fir bike ki chabi lekar bhar kahan jarahe ho

Rajat: woh (but to his surprise his dad started laughing) dad

Pritam: shakal toh dekho tumhari kaise hogayi hein…hahaha… tum ja sakhte ho (rajat just hugs his father) sirf jaldi wapis ajana

Rajat: ji dad (n leaves…. Rajat n kv were on one bike n sachu n dushu were on one bike)

Kv: yeahhhh maja agaya bhai

Dushu: tu itna kyun khush horaha hein

Kv: khushi ki toh baat hein dushu

Dushu: woh kaise?

Kv: itne din baad sirf hum charoon hi bike ride ke liye aye hein

Sachu: yeh baat toh hein

Dushu(to rajat): bhai aap kyun itne shant hein

Rajat: tum log khush ho yeh dekh kar khush horaha hoon

Kv: mera toh dance karne ka maan kar raha hein

Dushu: mera bhi

Rajat: chote teri excitement ko control kar (n he was about to say something when he heard sachu singing a song)

Sachu: koi na koi chahie pyaar karne wala (dushu joins him saying)

Dushu: koi na koi chahie hum pe marne wala (kv too joins them)

Kv: dil-o-jaan lutaayenge hum to ussi par saath mein bitaayenge shyaam-o-saher…shyaam-o-saher mere yaara

Sachu: koi na koi chahie pyaar karne walaaaa (they stop there bike at a road side n dushu requests rajat to sing along)

Rajat(dreamily sings): us chaand ke tukde seene se laga loonga…us reshmi mukhde ko aankhon mein chhupaa loonga (all start singing and dancing together there at road side)

All: koi na koi chahie pyaar karne wala…koi na koi chahie hum pe marne wala (n they enjoy there moment…they again start travelling and after few min stops at a TEA STALL)

AT TEA STALL

Kv(happily): mujhe bohat maja araha hein

Dushu: mujhe bhi (the owner of tea stall came to them)

Owner: tum log kitne dino baad aye ho yahan

Sachu: ab kya kare kaka humein waqt hi nahi milta

Owner: tumhari job hi aisi hein (with smile)

Rajat: aap kaise hein kaka ?

Owner: mein bilkul thik… tum log baitho…tum sab ke liye mein khud chai banaunga aj

Dushu: wohi toh peene itni door se aye hein

Owner: tum log baitho mein abhi aya (he leaves)

Kv: waise kehna padega bhai kya gaana gate hein aap

Sachu: bohat hi feel ke saath ga rahe the aj toh woh song

Rajat: tum log yahan bhi shuru hogaye… (fake angrily he says) jab se sagai huyi hein tab se dekh raha hoon

Kv(innocently): kya

Rajat: yahi mujhe ched na

Sachu: nah nahi toh…hum kahan apko ched rahe hein

Dushu: haan hum toh bas Mazak kar rahe the bhai

Rajat: hahaha mujhe pata hein (n other trio also burst out in laughter and share a good moment…rajat looked at sachu who was searching something) kya hua sachu?

Sachu: bhai lagta hein mere bike ki chabi

Rajat: bike pe hi reh gayi (sachu nods) tum ruko mein leke ata hoon (rajat takes the key n was about to come back when he saw a girl with a broken car n walks to her) ahem (the girl looks up n was surprised)

Girl: aap yahan?

Rajat: aap yahan kaise? (trio see rajat talking to someone so they too come there n was surprised to see the person)

Kv: bhabhijaan aap

Purvi(surprisingly): tum sab yahan

Rajat: haan hum bike ride ke liye nikle the aur aap?

Purvi: hum bhi drive ke liye nikle the

Sachu: hum bhi matlab abhi sir daya sir woh sab bhi aye hein

Purvi: no no sirf mein roo aur vinu

Kv: woh dono kahan hein fir

Purvi: woh achanak car band hogayi toh as pass shayad mechanic mil gaye yeh dekhne gaye hein dono

Rajat (looks at car n say): kya hua hein isse

Purvi: pata nahi (ruvi comes back)

Roo: jija ji aap yahan kasie (he narrates the scene) oh acha

Rajat: kya hua tum logon ko mechanic nahi mila

Vinu: humne sab jagah dekh liya par koi fayda nahi hua

Rajat: don't worry mein dekhta hoon kya hua hein

Roo: apko car repair karna ata hein

Kv (proudly): bhai ko toh sab ata hein

Rajat: tum sab log wahan jake baitho (at tea stall) sab ko yahan rukh ne ki jarurat nahi hein

Vinu: mein rukhta hoon na apke saath

Kv: iski jarurat nahi hein…bhaiya toh one man army hein

Dushu: chalo hum wahan baith te hein (n all heads towards tea stall…rajat was looking the problem of car…purvi looked at him n says to roo)

Purvi: shayad mera phone car mein hi reh gaya

Roo: toh jao lekar aao

Purvi: haan (she comes to him) kya hua hein kuch pata chala (he looks up n say)

Rajat: haan yeh joh wire hein (pointing at some wire) woh lose hogayi hein…meine fix kar diya… ab check karte hein (he sits in side n starts the car)

Purvi(happily): yeh toh start hogayi (he comes out hand hands over the key to purvi)

Rajat: ab koi problem nahi hein

Purvi (with smile): thank you

Rajat: you are most welcome…. Waise apko chai pasand hein (she nods) toh chale

Purvi: haan (they were moving towards tea stall when she asked) toh aap chai peene yahan ate hein

Rajat: haan yeh meri favorite place hein (they reach near tea stall)

Vinu(to rajvi): car start hogayi (kv interrupts saying)

Kv: tumhara sawal hi galat hein

Vinu: kya matlab?

Kv: mein samjhata hoon…ab bhai car repair kar rahe the toh car toh start honi hi thi (the owner comes with chai) toh hua na tumhara sawal galat

Owner: yeh lijiye apki special chai (n servers to everyone)

Vinu: wow kya khushboo hein

Sachu: chai taste toh karo (everyone likes the taste…they talk for few n now it was a time to leave)

Roo(excitingly): jiju aap bike pe aye hein

Rajat: haan mujhe bohat pasand hein bike riding

Roo: mujhe bhi (vinu looks at her n say)

Vinu: no

Roo (to vinu): please mujhe bhi bike riding karni hein

Vinu: kya

Roo: haan please dekho na inke pass bike bhi hein

Vinu: roo agar hum bike pe jayenge toh yeh (pointing at rajat n kv) dono ghar kaise jayenge (roo sadly looks at vinu n then at rajat)

Rajat: tumhe bike ride karni hein (she nods) yeh lo (he gives her the keys)

Roo: thank you jiju (n hugs him)

Vinu: par jiju aap kaise jayenge wapis

Rajat (looks at purvi n say): agar yeh humein lift dena chahe toh (kv interrupts saying)

Kv: hum mana nahi karenge…kyun bhai (he nods)

Sachu: toh chale (they start to leave…rajvi n kv come to car n he asks purvi)

Rajat: if u don't mind kya mein drive karu (she nods n hands over the keys n after few mins the car stops outside purvi's house…they come out n there was complete silence…kv sensed the awkwardness and says)

Kv: bhai lagta hein apna phone car mein bhool gaya…abhi leke ata hoon (he nods) keys dena (he leaves…both were silent so purvi says)

Purvi: woh dad ko aur bhai ko pata nahi ki hum teeno long drive (rajat interrupts saying)

Rajat: hm pata hein mujhe (she surprisingly looks at him) humare bhi (and both share laughter)

Purvi: mujhe laga sirf hum log hi aise secrete rides pe jate hein

Rajat: humein bhi bohat pasand hein lekin hum mostly bike rides pe jate hein

Purvi: meine kabhi bike ride nahi ki

Rajat (surprisingly): what? (she innocently nods) waise bike riding mein mein expert hoon… aap chahe toh experience kar sakhti hein

Purvi: hum jayenge lekin ek shart par

Rajat: shart kaisi shart?

Purvi: yahi ki aap mujhe bhi bike riding sikha de

Rajat (with smile): ok done (his phone rings…he takes out) ji dad (purvi notices rajat's hand is surprised to see the wrist watch on his hand which she gifted earlier the day…he was busy in phone and she was busy in adoring him and suddenly she saw some flash and turn to see from where it is coming and then she realize that a bike was coming in full speed towards them and rajat was busy with his phone…instead of shouting she pulls rajat towards her…rajat was shocked with this sudden action of purvi and holds her with both hands in order stop both of them from falling down)

Purvi(worriedly): aap thik hein

Rajat: mein thik hoon tum thik ho

Purvi(she nods): itna kya phone mein busy the aap (she shouted)

Rajat(silently): woh dad ka call tha… sorry

Purvi: iski jarurat nahi hein… apko koi parwah nahi hein kya apke life ki…kya apki jaan sirf apki hein

Rajat(confusingly looked at her n said): meri jaan toh sirf meri hi hogi na

Purvi: agar apko kuch hojata toh

Voice: aap thi na unke saath toh unhe kya ho sakhta hein bhala (they turn to see kv there) aap thik hein na (to rajat)

Rajat: mein thik hoon (then he saw kv recording the convo) tu recording kar raha hein

Kv(innocently): ji

Purvi: kyun

Kv: kyun ki aap dono mein aj pehli baar yeh choti si fight ya argument huyi hein na aur agar riya ko pata chala ki usne RAJVI ki first fight miss kardi toh usse kitna bura lagega (said dramatically)

Rajat: pehle yeh video recording delete karo

Kv(firmly): nahi

Rajat: chote

Kv: bhai

Rajat: chotee

Kv: bhaiyu

Rajat: choteee

Kv: bhaijaan please na

Rajat: thik hein par sirf riya (purvi was just shockingly watching what is happening she was about to say when the others arrived)

Rajat: so how was your riding (to roo)

Roo: that was an awesome one jiju… apki bike toh kamal hein…thank you (he smiles and says)

Rajat: jab chahe tab tum leke ja sakhti ho

Roo(in excitement): really (he nods) thank you so much jiju (dushu says)

Dushu: bhai chale

Rajat: haan chalo (dushu n sachu leaves…ruvi goes to park the car biding bye to everyone…rajat turns to leave but stops n turn backs to purvi saying) meri jaan bachane ke liye shukriya(he starts the bike looks at purvi and says) jaldi milenge (she nods with a sweet smile n he leaves…on back to their way kv says)

Kv: waise meine dekha tha us bike wale ko apki taraf ate huye par

Rajat: par?

Kv: mein apki taraf ata usse pehle hi bhabhi ne apko bacha liya tha (rajat smiles remembering the moment) waise mein bhabhi se ek baat kehna hi bhool gaya

Rajat: konsi baat?

Kv(with a grin): yahi JALDI MILENGE (rajat nods in disbelief)

A/N I am extremely sorry but as I was having my exams so I was not able to update anything

But now all stories will be on regular update

Sorry and thank u for loving my stories

Now what's next in rajvi's life… guess


	9. Chapter 9

Tasha in problem

NEXT MORNING in RAJAT'S ROOM

(rajat came out of bathroom and noticed ravin in his room having some argument)

Riya: yeh kya video banaya hein tumne aur kis angel se tumhe yeh laga ki yeh dono fight ya argument kar rahe hein (irritatingly)

Kv: tum thik se dekho toh tumhe samajh mein ayega na

Riya: ab tak das baar dekh chuki hoon (rajat shockingly looks at her)

Rajat: kya das baar?

Riya: haan

Rajat: waise tum itna kyun daant rahi ho chote ko

Kv: video ki wajah se

Rajat: kyun?

Riya: video mein saaf saaf dhik raha hein ki bhabhi concern thi apke liye aur yeh keh raha hein ki yeh dono argue kar rahe the…aap hi batayie aisi hoti hein kya argument (he nods in no)

Rajat (he shows his phone n says): isse kehte hein argument (kv was awestruck after seeing his video arguing with riya)

Riya (to kv): isse kehte hein argument…samjhe (and angrily leaves…kv sits down)

Rajat: waise riya video ki wajah se upset ho aisa toh nahi lagta

Kv: haan woh usse bina bataye kal raat ko hum gaye the issi liye itna gussa hein (rajat burst into laughter)

Rajat: issi liye tumse kahan tha video delete kardo… lekin meri baat mani nahi tumne and now u have to pay for it (and again laughs)

IN PURVI'S HOUSE

(everyone was having breakfast)

Daya: papa woh hq se kal koi notice ayi hein

Abhi: haan aap nahi the kal sham ko toh humne woh bureau mein ki rakhi hein

ACP: haan kuch confidential papers bhejna wale the woh log (saying so he looked at his lil princess) kya hua beta neend puri nahi huyi kya tumhari

Purvi: haan woh kuch kam kar rahi thi raat ko toh neend puri nahi huyi

Shreya: lekin jab raat ko mein ayi thi toh lights off thi tumhare room ki (purvi looks at ruvi giving them 'mar gaye' wala look)

Abhi: shayad study mein hogi

Purvi: haan study mein hi thi

ACP: chalo jaldi jaldi important case bhi discuss karna hein (everyone finishes their breakfast and leaves the table only abhi n purvi was seating…purvi was about leave when abhi asked)

Abhi: raat ke 3:30 baje Rajat Kumar humare ghar ke bhar kya kar raha tha (she nervously looks at his brother)

Purvi: woh actually kal raat hum

Abhi: long drive pe gaye the (she nods) toh fir rajat (she narrates the scene) tumse kitni baar kahan hein ki tumhe bahar jana ho to mujhe ya daya ko batake jaye woh toh acha hua rajat time pe agaya warna subha tak toh wohi rehna padta na

Purvi: aap itne pareshan kyun horahe ho bhai mein apna khayal rakh sakti hoon

Abhi: ismein koi doubt hi nahi hein par kya mein apni behen ke liye pareshan bhi nahi ho sakhta (she looks at her brother who was concern for her)

Purvi: I am sorry bhai…mein age se aisa kuch nahi karunga

Abhi: sirf itna yaad rakho ki age se agar tumhe drive pe jana ho toh mujhe ya daya ko batake jaye

Purvi: ji bhai (he nods and leaves from their)

KUMAR MANSION

(In kitchen suman was making breakfast when riya enters angrily)

Suman: kya hua riya? (rano enters saying)

Rano: lagta hein subha subha ladai huyi hein dono mein (still she was angry)

Suman: riya batao kya kiya kv ne

Riya: kuch nahi maa bas aise hi…bohat dino se ladai nahi ki thi na isiliye socha ki aj ladai kar hi leti hoon

Rano: hahaha yeh dono bhi kamal hein

Suman: chalo table lagate hein (she leaves)

Rano: riya ek baat batao

Riya: konsi baat badi maa

Rano: koi serious baat toh nahi na

Riya: nahi ma aap tension na lo

Rano: chalo breakfast ki taiyaari karte hein

Riya: okay boss

On dinning table

(all were having breakfast)

Pritam: rajat aj jaldi wapis agaye toh office mein jarur ana

Rajat: ji dad

Dada ji: haan aur deal ke papers bhi jald se jald ready hojane chahiye

Prakash: hojaye ga papa (kv was irritated after listening business gossips)

Sachu: tujhe kya hua chote

Kv (annoyingly): subh subh koi business ki baatein kaise kar sakta hein

Sachu: dada ji kar sakhte hein (dushu interferes saying)

Dushu: woh tum dono ne priya ki news suni kya?

Kv: hamari padosan

Dushu: haan wohi

Sachu: kyun usse kya hua?

Dushu: usse kuch nahi hua kal raat ko meine unke ghar ki light on dekhi thi iska matlab woh trip se wapis agayi hein

Sachu: oh no

Dushu: kya hua?

Sachu: bechari ka toh dil toot jayega ab

Kv: haan jab usse pata chale ga ki bhai ne engagement karli

Dushu: lekin maza bohat ayega (with dada ji's voice they keep mum)

Dada ji: riya jara woh landline phone ke pass meine koi file rakhi hein kya dekho

Riya: ji dada ji (she goes to check the file and rajat's phone starts ringing…he looks at the caller id and was surprised to see purvi's name appearing on the screen but he was in a dilemma as to receive the call or not as all the elders were there too…the call got cut)

Prakash: uthaya kyun nahi

Rajat: kya?

Prakash: phone call

Rajat: woh chachu uthata usse pehle cut hogaya (again it started ringing…this time kv got suspicious and moved his head and looked at the caller and screamed saying)

Kv: bhabhi (by that time rajat cut the call and tried to behave normal… all looked at him)

Prakash: kahan hein bhabhi I mean purvi (kv looked at rajat and then at dada ji and said)

Kv: bhai ke dil mein

Pritam: I ignore

Prakash: I ignore (sachu giggles looking at kv and rano says)

Rano: aise chilla ne ki wajah

Kv: bas yun hi (rajat makes an excuse and leaves from there…he comes in living room where riya was searching the file…he calls her back)

Rajat: hello….kya (riya comes to him) thik hein mein abhi ata hoon

Riya: kya hua bhai?

Rajat: raastein mein batata hoon… jaldi chalo (and both leaves…kv comes there and found no one)

Kv(POV): yeh dono kahan chale gaye… agar dada ji ko pata chala toh problem hojayegi (and he goes to handle the situation)

AT JOGGERS PARK

(they reached there and started searching for purvi)

Riya: bhai wahan dekhiye (she point at the direction and both heads towards purvi)

Purvi: thank god aap log jaldi agaye

Rajat (worriedly): kahan hein woh

Purvi: car mein hein…chaliye (they rush to purvi's car and saw tasha in unconscious state)

Riya: tashu (she tried to wake her up) kya hua hein isse?

Purvi: jab mein aur vinu wapis jarahe the tab meine tasha ko dekha woh parking mein behosh padi thi

Vinu: aur pata nahi kitne waqt se behosh thi

Rajat: yeh abhi bhi behosh hein kya?

Vinu: nahi yeh hosh mein ayi thi lekin shayad bohat weak feel kar rahi thi issi liye wapis so gayi (riya wakes her up…tasha opens her eyes and see rajat in front of her)

Tasha: bhai (hugs him tightly and starts crying)

Rajat: dekho mein agaya hoon na… kuch nahi hoga… chalo hum ghar chalte hein (riya n purvi help her to stand properly and take her to the car)

Riya: thank you so much bhabhi

Purvi: ismein thank you kya… kya hamara koi rishta nahi hein kya? (riya just hugs purvi)

Vinu: sambhal kar jana

Purvi (POV): pata hein mujhe ki aap pareshan hein lekin mujhse baat kiya bina hi jarahe ho (before sitting inside rajat waves at her n say)

Rajat: abhi jaldi mein hoon baad mein baat karte hein (saying so he leaves from their and she was like 'kahin inhone sun toh nahi liya joh meine kahan' n look at him till he disappears from her sight)

IN KUMAR MANSION

(rajat bring tasha inside…after seeing her state everyone gathers near her)

Rano (worriedly): tasha…kya hua hein isse rajat

Rajat: achanak garden mein beshosh hogayi thi maa yeh

Pritam: mein dr ko phone karta hoon

Riya: meine already dr phone kardiya hein bade papa

Dushu: mujhe lagta hein humein isse room mein leke jana chahiye

Suman: haan chalo (they take tasha to her room…after few mins dr visits them…after checkup she comes out)

Kv: kya hua hein meri behen ko doctor

Dr: pareshani ki koi baat nahi sirf stress ki wajah se tasha beshosh hogayi thi… ab koi tension ki baat nahi hein (saying so she leaves…all enters in tasha's room…rajat sits beside her…after few min she opened her eyes)

Sachu: ab kaisa feel horaha hein tumhe

Tasha: thik hoon

Taniya: tum kya pagal ho…meine kahan tha na hum dono saath mein jayenge park mein toh akele kyun chali gayi

Dushu: tannu usse abhi abhi hosh aya hein na (she nods) toh tumhein joh daantana hein woh baad mein kar lena…thik hein

Taniya: okay (riya helped her to sit properly and rano came with soup)

Rano: chalo yeh finish karo aur uske baad baatein karna (she caressed her hair and fed her the soup…and she leaves)

Rajat: ab batao kya baat hein? (she looked at everyone and then looked at rajat and said)

Tasha: bhaiyu woh VIVEK

Kv (angrily): kya kiya vivek ne

Rajat: chote (he made him quite) tum kaho

Tasha: vivek ke uncle aunty London wapis jarahe hein aur chahte hein ki jane se pehle vivek ki shaadi hojaye

Taniya: yeh kaise possible hein (she looked at rajat)

Dushu: vivek ne tum dono ke baremein abhi tak uncle aunty ko bataya nahi? (she nods in no and says)

Tasha: jaise hamare ghar mein love marriage allowed nahi hein waise hi uske ghar mein bhi love marriage allowed nahi hein…bhai mein usse khona nahi chahti aap toh jante hein na mein usse kitna pyaar karti hoon (and tears roll down from her eyes)

Riya: ab hum kya karenge bhai?

Rajat: pehle tum rona band karo (she wipes off her tears) tumhe apne bhai pe bharosa hein

Tasha: sab se jyada

Rajat: toh fir thik hein…tum tension mat lo…kya karna hein woh hum dekhte hein…abhi tum aram karo (he makes her sleep and everyone leaves the room)

IN LIVING ROOM

(rajat came down and saw rano and pritam having some argument)

Rano: aap meri baat man kyun nahi lete

Pritam: itni jaldbazi hum nahi kar sakhte

Rano: toh fir kya karna hein

Pritam: thoda waqt do mujhe mein papa se baat karta hoon (rajat comes to them)

Rajat: sorry maa sorry papa aap dono ke beech bol raha hoon par aap aise argue kyun kar rahe hein

Pritam: apni maa se pucho

Rajat: kya baat hein maa…papa aise pareshan kyun horahe hein

Rano: hamare joh pandit ji hein woh tasha ke liye ek acha rishta leke aye hein aur mein bas itna hi chahti hoon ki ek baar hum us ladke ki photo dekh le uske baad tumhare dada ji ko bhi dikha denge

Pritam: ab tum hi batao rajat agar papa ko pata chala ki unhe bataye bagair humne ladki dekh li hein toh unhe kitna bura lagega aur usse bhi jyada humse naraz hojayenge (rajat looked at his mom and said)

Rajat: maa mujhe lagta hein abhi sab se important tasha ki health hein…hum toh yeh bhi nahi jante ki kya tasha shaadi ke liye taiyaar hein bhi ya nahi

Rano: shayad tum thik keh rahe ho

Pritam: yeh kya baat huyi…itni der se mein bhi toh yahi samjhane ki koshish kar raha tha na

Rano: haan lekin aap mein aur mere bete mein bohat fark hein (rajat hugs his mom and says)

Rajat: aur woh fark yeh hein ki maa mujhse aap se jyada pyaar karti hein…hein na maa (she nods)

Pritam: acha bachu team change…tum toh tumhare ladle se pyaar karti ho par tumhare ladle se toh pucho ki woh kisse pyaar karta hein (to rano)

Rano: toh fir tum hi batao sab se jyada kisse pyaar karte ho maa se ya papa se(he nods in no n says)

Rajat: sab se jyada agar kisi se pyaar karta hoon toh woh hein mapa

Pritam: mapa? Yeh kya hota hein

Rajat: iska matlab aap dono se (and they share a hug)

Pritam: toh fir bechari purvi ka kya hoga

Rano: purvi ka?

Pritam: haan yeh toh bas hum dono se pyaar karta hein na toh fir purvi ka kya hoga

Rajat (with smile): joh uska hein woh humesha uska hi rahega (his parents proudly looked at him)

A/N hope u guys enjoyed this chapter

More interesting drama coming up

Don't u guys have question in your mind related our rajvi or ravin and about others?


	10. Chapter 10

Is rajat and purvi playing hide and seek

IN KUMAR MANSION

(dada ji was angry at rajat)

Dada ji: mein kuch puch raha hoon tumse rajat

Rajat: bataya toh tha apko meine

Dada ji: tumhe kya lagta hein joh tum ne mujhe bataya woh mein maan loon

Rajat: mein sach keh raha hoon

Dada ji(angrily): konsa sach? Sach woh hein joh tum aur tasha chupa rahe ho…hum kya jante nahi ki tum apni behno se kitna pyaar karte ho

Rajat: sach mein aisi koi baat nahi hein jaisa apko lag raha hein…aur I promise aisa kuch nahi hoga joh apko pasand nahi

Dada ji: ek baat batao...aisa konsa kam karate hein hum tasha se joh usse yun achanak chakkar agaye

Rajat: koi kam nahi karate par shayad jyada exercise kar li ho usne

Dada ji: tumhe pata hein na yeh sab hum baar baar tumse kyun puch rahe hein

Rajat: mujhe sab pata hein...mein is baat ka khayal rakhunga dada ji… I promise (dada ji nods and he leaves from there and comes to living area to find everyone worried and tensed)

Rano: kya hua rajat? Kya kaha papa ji ne

Rajat: kuch nahi maa woh mujhe sirf samjha rahe the (Pritam says)

Pritam: samjha rahe the ya daant rahe the

Rajat: nahi dad (Pritam stops him)

Pritam: jhoot bol ne ki jarurat nahi hein

Suman: humein sab pata hein

Prakash: bhaiya mujhe lagta hein apko papa se ab baat karni hi chahiye

Rajat: nahi chachu…abhi woh bohat disturb hein

Prakash: par rajat (he nods in no) issi wajah se woh humse jyada tum pe gussa hote hein

Rano: par yeh baat bachon ko pata nahi chalni chahiye ki papa ji aise kyun behave karte hein (all nods in agreement)

In rajat's room

(all were just chit chatting…suddenly kv started laughing)

Taniya: yeh bhaiyu ko kya hogaya?

Sachu: isse toh har waqt kuch na kuch toh hota hi rehta hein

Taniya: haan par abhi kya hua hein

Riya: kavin

Kv: haan

Riya: aise hans kyun rahe ho pagalon ki tarah

Kv: bhaijaan ki wajah se

Tasha: rajat bhai ki wajah se?

Kv: aur nahi toh kya

Dushu: par aisa kya kiya unhone

Kv(laughingly): pehli baar bhabhi ne samne se phone kiya tha par bhai utha na sake aur dusri baar jab phone kiya toh kya batane ke liye kiya ki 'rajat apki behen garden mein behosh padi hein' (and again laughs)

Dushu: bechare bhai (rajat comes there)

Rajat: kya hua kis baat pe itna hans rahe ho

Sachu (laughing): aap pe

Rajat: kyun?

Taniya: apke saath subah kya hua woh yaad toh kijiye (then he remembers that he has to call purvi)

Rajat: hm yaad agaya (suddenly Taniya shouts)

Kv: oye pagal hein kya…aise chilla kyun rahi hein

Taniya: bhai woh naya filter aya hein chalo ek selfie click karte hein and click

IN PURVI'S HOUSE

(she was busy in her laptop…after few mins her phone started ringing)

Vinu: purvi phone toh utha le…kab se phone baj raha hein tera

Purvi: abhi sab se important hum joh call kar rahe hein woh hein

Vinu (confusingly): call?

Purvi: I mean kam

Vinu: thik hein…par uske baad tujhe akele jana padega bureau

Purvi: haan mein chali jaungi (after working for an hour she checks her phone and was surprise to see rajat's phone calls) rajat ka call (she calls him back but he doesn't answer) offo

Vinu: isi liye tujhe keh raha tha phone utha le…par nahi call sab se important tha (purvi angrily glares at him) I mean kam sab se important hein (she again tries but this it was not reachable)

Purvi: huhh ab not reachable araha hein (and looked at vinu who was laughing)

Vinu: dekh tune unka call receive nahi kiya ab woh tera call receive nahi kar rahe

Purvi: aise nahi hein woh shayad kam mein busy ho (saying so she leaves from there)

Vinu: yeh ishq nahi asan mere dost tujhe samajh ne mein bohat waqt lagega

(the day goes in blur…purvi keeps on trying to call him but unfortunately they were not connected)

IN PURVI'S ROOM

(as she was not able to talk him she was angry at him also and angry on herself also for not receiving his call on time…she got ready and says)

Purvi(POV): arahi hoon Mr. Rajat apse milne (and angrily leaves towards bureau)

IN CID BUIREAU

(all were tired after solving a case and were busy in updating the case)

Abhi: waise plan toh uss mangu ne bohat acha banaya tha par hum se kaha bach sakta tha

Sachu: haan usne toh sirf plan banaya tha par humne master plan banaya tha

Rajat: aur sabot ke saath pakda gaya yeh sab se important hein hamare liye (he said while wrapping up his things…dushu comes to them and say)

Dushu: ACP sir apko bula rahe hein bhai (rajat comes to ACP's cabin)

Rajat: sir apne mujhe bulaya

ACP: haan andar aao (he comes in ACP gives him some envelope) tum abhi office jarahe ho na

Rajat: yes sir

ACP: toh yeh envelope tumhare dada ji ko de dena

Rajat: sure sir (he comes out and meet his brothers) jaldi ghar chale jana

Sachu: ji bhai (ishu comes to them)

Ishu: sir aap khabri se milne ja rahe hein

Rajat: nahi mein office ja raha hoon kuch kam hein isi liye (he turns to leave but stop and say) tumhe yaad hein na kal tum woh file leke ghar arahi ho

Ishu: ji sir yaad hein mujhe

Dushu (confusingly): konsi file bhai?

Rajat: usse pata hein woh leke ajaye gi (saying so he leaves and after half an hour of his leaving purvi enters in bureau)

Purvi: hello

Abhi (surprisingly): purvi (she hugs his brother) tu yaha kaise

Purvi: surprise…aap sab ki yaad arahi thi toh socha apko surprise de (shreya came saying)

Shreya: hum se milne ayi hein ya

Purvi: nahi nahi apse hi milne ayi hoon (ACP comes out listening the sounds)

ACP: yeh shor kis baat ka horaha hein (then he looks towards purvi) tum kab ayi

Purvi: just abhi…ghar pe bore horaha tha

Daya: toh woh dono kaha hein?

Purvi: woh dono toh ghumne gaye hein

Abhi(with doubt): ghumne tumhare bina?

Daya: I don't believe it

Purvi: toh fir kya mein jhoot bol rahi hoon…dad

ACP: kyun pareshan kar rahe ho usse (to purvi) tum baitho yaha…aur agar kisi ne pareshan kiya toh mujhe batana (she nods and he leaves…she scans the whole bureau and see half of the members are missing)

Purvi: bhai mein lab mein jake aao

Daya: lab mein kyun?

Purvi: woh tarika bhabhi se kuch kam tha

Daya: thik hein (she leaves towards lab)

In lab

(tarika, sachu, dushu, ishu Pankaj were busy in discussing the case when purvi entered)

Purvi: hello (they turn back to see purvi)

Dushu: omg aap…yaha (he rushed to her to greet her)

Purvi: kaisa laga mera surprise

Dushu: awesome like you (she smiles) waise bhabhi kal raat ko hi toh hum mile the if am not wrong

Purvi: haan toh (saying so she looked at ishi who was busy staring at her angrily)

Dushu: kahin aap unse milne toh nahi ayi na (said teasingly…sachu comes there)

Sachu: sari baatein yahi darwaje pe hi karoge kya…ayie bhabhi andar chalte hein (purvi again looked at ishi who was looking sad)

Purvi: waise woh ladki kon hein?

Dushu: ek min abhi bulata hoon (he calls her out) Ishita

Ishu: ji

Dushu: can u please come here for a moment (she comes there)

Ishu: kaho kyun bulaya

Sachu: kisi se milwa na tha tumhe (and points at purvi)

Dushu: yeh hein meri honewali (tears filled in ishu's eyes but she controls herself)

Ishu: honewali?

Dushu: honewali BHABHI (she looks up with a smile)

Ishu: bhabhi?

Sachu: hm rajat bhai purvi bhabhi

Ishu: oh (and she hugs purvi) nice to meet u bhabhi

Purvi: same here…lekin jab mein last time ayi thi tab toh yeh nahi thi na

Ishu: shayad investigation ke liye gaye the hum log

Purvi: oh

Sachu: ab chale andar (they come inside…purvi greets tarika)

Tarika: tujhe sach mein meri yaad arahi thi ya

Purvi: kya bhabhi aap bhi…apse hi milne ayi hoon (she scans the lab but he was not there…after few mins she comes back in bureau)

Abhi: kya hua itni upset kyun lag rahi ho

Purvi: kuch nahi bhai

Abhi: sab se mil liya (she just nods)

Daya: sab se mil liya par jisse milna tha woh toh

Purvi (angrily): office gaye hein (bits her tongue...and just looks up to find her brothers laughing at her)

Abhi: haan wohi office gaye hein…hahaha (she angrily comes to her dad)

ACP: kya hua beta…itni preashan kyun lag rahi ho

Purvi: dono bhai mujhe pareshan kar rahe hein

ACP: ab woh nahi toh aur kon pareshan karega tumhe beta

Purvi: dad

ACP: acha thik hein mein daanta hoon unhe

Purvi: uski jarurat nahi hein (she calm down herself as she was frustrated…angry on herself for not receiving his call) mujhe ghar jana hein

ACP: bas do min (he wraps up his work and both comes outside) hum log ghar jarahe hein

Daya: kyun tu hamare saath nahi arahi (to purvi)

Purvi: ji nahi…mein dad ke saath jarahe hoon (and both leaves)

In the car

(purvi looks out and ask her dad)

Purvi: dad hum kaha jarahe hein

ACP: mera ek chota sa kam hein beta yaha…woh khatam hote hi hum ghar chalenge...thik hein(she nods…they reach their destination…as her mood was down she failed to look at the place where she is going…both enters inside the office)

ACP: pratap ji hein (after listening the name she looks around and was surprised to see herself in the office)

Manager: yes sir…woh aap hi ka wait kar rahe hein

ACP: thank you (and both enters inside…again she scans the office…but he was nowhere…they all greet each other and ACP asks her to wait outside)

Purvi(POV): hey bhagwaan yeh sab kya horaha hein…ab kaha gaye hein aap? Kisse puchu…she looks at dada ji… nahi nahi tu kya pagal hogayi hein kya…then she saw Pritam coming outside and decides to ask him…. Papa

Pritam: tumhe kuch chahie

Purvi(POV): apka beta

Pritam: purvi (she comes out of the trance)

Purvi: papa woh (POV) kaise puchu inse

Pritam: kya baat hein (she gathers courage and says)

Purvi: papa rajat kaha hein?

Pritam: woh toh tumhare ane se kuch waqt pehle hi ghar chala gaya

Purvi: ghar (he nods)

Pritam: kuch kam tha

Purvi: nahi

Pritam: thik hein (they saw ACP N dada ji coming outside) kya hua?

Dada ji: ghar jarahe hein hum log… file toh ghar per hi reh gayi

ACP: toh socha kisi ko bulane se acha hum khud hi jate hein wahan

Purvi(with extreme happiness): good idea dad (all look at her) I mean time waste nahi hoga

Dada ji: hum bhi yahi soch rahe the

Prakash: toh fir chalte hein (they all head to KM)

KUMAR MANSION

(riya opens the door and was surprised to see purvi)

Riya: bhabhi aap (and hugs her happily) aap yaha kaise

Purvi: woh dad ka kuch kam tha toh

Riya: ayie na andar…they come in…. maa badi maa dekho toh sahi kon aya hein…(they came out)

Rano: kon aya hein (she saw purvi) purvi (purvi takes blessing of both rano and suman…they get busy in talking)

Riya (to kv): yeh bhabhi kuch upset lag rahi hein na

Kv: haan pata lagana padega (riya takes purvi to rajat's room)

Purvi: hum yahan kyun aye hein?

Riya: apse baat karne (someone knocked the door…she opens the door and all enters inside)

Tasha: haan ab kaho apko joh kehna hein (she was about to start when kv stops her)

Kv: bhabhi ek min (he gets some popcorn) haan start

Purvi (as she has been patient whole day now burst out): pareshan karke rakha hein tumhare bhai ne…ek baar phone nahi uthaya toh mujhse baat tak nahi kar rahe…kitne calls kiya milne ki koshish ki par jahan bhi mein jati hoon waha se mujhse pehle hi nikal jate hein…yeh kya baat huyi upar se mere call bhi receive nahi kar rahe (she looked at everyone who was busy eating popcorn and seriously listening her)

Kv: mujhe kya lagta hein

Purvi: tum kuch mat kaho

Kv: kyun?

Purvi: tum apne bhai ki side hi loge (he keeps quite)

Riya: mein kuch kahu (purvi stops her too)

Purvi: tum mein se koi kuch nahi kahe ga

Dushu: par kyun bhabhi?

Purvi: tum sab bhi unhi ki side loge na

Taniya: agar genuine reason hoga toh hum bhai ki side hein…usmein koi shaq nahi

Sachu: haan us mein koi do rahein nahi

Kv: haan par unhone apko itna pareshan kiya hein toh hamara bhi koi farz banta hein ki hum apki help kare

Tasha: haan ab badle mein aap unhe pareshan karna

Purvi (confusingly): kaise

Sachu: woh sab aap hum pe chod do

Purvi: par hum unhe jyada pareshan nahi karenge

Kv: bilkul bhi nahi bhabhi ji…waise woh priya bhi ab agayi hein toh humein bhai ko pareshan karne ki koi jarurat hi nahi hein

Purvi: yeh priya kon hein?

Riya: nahi koi nahi bhabhi

Purvi: tum log mujhse kuch chupa rahe ho

Sachu: bhabhi priya hamare samne wale bungalow mein rehti hein

Dushu: aur humesha se bhai ke piche padi rehti hein…kyun ki unhe BHAI BOHAT PASAND HEIN

Purvi (in shock): kya?

Taniya: haan

Purvi: aur rajat ko?

Kv: nahi bhai ko sirf aap pasand hein…I mean aap unki honewali wife hein na…toh bhai kisi aur ko kaise pasand kar sakte hein (she nods in agreement)

Taniya: par yeh baat bhi utni hi sach hein ki hum mein se kisi ko bhi priya pasand nahi

Riya: but don't worry usse koi pareshani nahi hein humein…lets focus on tomorrow's plan

Purvi: plan kya hein?

Kv: aap sirf kal subha jaldi ghar ajana baki ka hum dekh lenge (with a smirk)

A/N so what are they upto I also don't know but upcoming chap will definitely be the interesting one

And yes riya and kavin's story will open up in coming 2 chaps

Hope u all enjoyed this one

Do review


	11. Chapter 11

Celebration time

(ACP and purvi was about to leave when they saw rajat coming)

Rajat: sir aap yahan (while asking he looked at purvi who was angry at him and avoiding him)

ACP: haan kuch kam tha toh aye the… waise tum kahan gaye the itni raat ko?

Rajat: woh kuch office ka kam tha toh bas wohi karne gaya tha

ACP: thik hein (he looks at purvi and says) tum yahi ruko mein car leke ata hoon

Purvi: ji dad (he leaves….for some time there was total silence…so rajat decides to take the initiative)

Rajat: sorry

Purvi: kyun

Rajat: mujhe pata hein ki tum naraz ho

Purvi: nahi toh…mein kyun hoon naraz (he comes little closer to her)

Rajat: mujhe pata hein tum naraz ho… meine koshish ki thi tumhe call karne ki par tumhe call karta aur beech mein koi na koi ajata… aur thoda kam bhi tha office mein

Purvi: apko explain karne ki koi jarurat nahi hein, waise meine sirf tasha kaisi hein yeh janne ke liye call kiya tha (ACP calls her) arahi hoon dad

Rajat: sambhal kar jana (she nods and leaves…he waits till she leaves…she turns back and waves at him with smile and he smiles back…he enters in house)

Kv: badi der kardi meherba ate ate

Sachu: haan koi tha joh apka intejar kar raha tha

Tasha: sirf intejar nahi besabri se intejar kar raha tha

Rajat: intejar?

Riya: haan koi toh aya tha

Taniya: aya tha nahi ayi thi? (he smiles and says)

Rajat: Purvi

All: jiiiiiii

Dushu: kab se apka wait kar rahi thi bhabhi

Rajat: mera wait kar rahi thi

Kv: aur nahi toh kya us priya ka wait karegi (said irritatingly)

Rajat: ek min priya beech mein kahan se agayi

Taniya: aap bhi na bhai, ab hamare siwa bhi koi hein joh apka wait karega

Rajat: haan

Riya: woh hua yun ki (and narrates him purvi's story)

Rajat: mujhe pata nahi tha ki purvi mujhe se milne ke liye bureau office aur ghar yaha tak ayegi

Sachu: haan par apko toh kuch pata hi nahi

Rajat: such mein bohat busy tha… upar se naya project (rano enters the scene)

Rano: tum log kya baatein leke baith gaye… chalo jaldi sab khana khane baitho

Rajat: kya tum logone abhi tak khana nahi khaya

Rano: nahi kab se tumhara wait kar raha hein

Rajat: meine kahan tha na tum logon se ki mera wait mat kiya karo

Taniya: agar apka hogaya ho toh chale khana khane

Kv: aur nahi toh kya… yahan itni bhook lagi hein aur yeh humein lecture suna rahe hein

Rajat: mein lecture suna raha hoon

Riya: nahi nahi bilkul nahi…. Bhai aap jaldi fresh hoke ajayi na

Rajat: haan abhi aya

Purvi's house

(ACP and purvi returns back… vinu comes to purvi and asks her)

Vinu: kya baat hein… jab subah gayi thi tab mood off tha aur ab aise smile kar rahi ho

Purvi(smilingly): nah kuch nahi

Vinu: acha ji ab mujhe se chupaogi

Purvi: such mein kuch nahi (roo enters)

Roo: saaf saaf dikh raha hein ki yeh apne unse mil ke arahi hein (she smiles)

Purvi: haan

Vinu: acha toh yeh khushi unse milne ki hein (she just nods with smile)

NEXT MORNING

(someone knocks the door…abhi opens it)

Abhi: ji aap kon ?

Boy: purvi ji yahi rehti hein

Abhi: haan

Boy: yeh unke liye (gives some parcel)

Abhi: kisne bheja yeh gift

Boy: sir jisne bheja hein uska naam andar hoga

Abhi: toh tumhe pata nahi

Boy: nahi sir humein sirf address bataya jata hein

Abhi: thike (he receives the parcel and comes inside) purvi purvi (he calls out her)

Purvi: ji bhai

Abhi: tumhare liye koi parcel aya hein

Purvi: mere liye?

Abhi: haan dekho toh jara

Purvi: haan dekhti hoon (she opens the parcel and finds her favorite chocolates) wow my fav chocolates…. Thank you bhai (and hugs him)

Abhi: haan haan par yeh meine nahi order kiye…kise ne bheje hein, yeh tumhare liye… thik se dekho naam hoga us par (tarika comes)

Tarika: abhi mere saath chalo na kuch important kam hein

Abhi: haan chalo (they leave)

Purvi: kisne bheja hein yeh parcel (she checks the parcel and finds gift tag) mil gaya… dekhte hein kisne bheja hein… she opens it and only finds SORRY written on the tag… sorry yeh kisne bheja (again she hears doorbell… she opens the door)

Boy: Purvi Malhotra yahi rehti hein kya

Purvi: ji mein hi hoon purvi

Boy: apke liye kisi ne parcel bheja hein

Purvi(POV): ek aur parcel

Boy: excuse me mam

Purvi: haan

Boy: yeh apka parcel (giving her)

Purvi: yeh kisne bheja hein

Boy: pata nahi (saying so he leaves)

Purvi: are suno toh (but he leaves…she comes in) ab yeh kisne bheja hein (she opens the parcel and finds sweet teddy in box) aww yeh kitna pyaara hein (ruvi comes there)

Roo: yeh sab kya hein

Purvi: pata nahi kisi ne mujhe yeh chocolates aur ab yeh teddy bheja hein

Roo: kahi koi secret admirer toh nahi

Purvi: admirer? Come on

Vinu: yeh sab toh koi apna kareebi hi kar sakta hein

Purvi: kahi yeh tum logone hi toh nahi bheja na

Vinu: hum kyun bhejenge

Purvi: toh fir (she checks the tag on gift and notices SORRY written on the tag) sorry

Vinu: its ok

Purvi: tumhe nahi keh rahi hoon kisi ne tag par likha hein sorry

Roo: ohh… par yeh hein kon (again doorbell rings)

Vinu: tum ruko mein dekhta hoon (he finds one boy standing at door) ji kahiye

Boy: yeh purvi ji ka ghar hein

Vinu: ji aap kon

Boy: mein cake and bakers se aya hoon (he brings one big box) yeh apki order

Vinu: lekin humne koi order nahi kiya

Boy: lekin order toh purvi ji ke naam par hein

Vinu: acha… toh kitna bill hua?

Boy: bill already paid hein (saying so he leaves… and vinu comes in with the box)

Roo: ek aur box

Vinu: haan aur bohat bada bhi hein… dekhu toh sahi kya hein(he opens the box and finds so many pastries)

Purvi: itni sari pastries

Roo: aur sab teri favorite hein

Purvi: haan (she checks for the sender)

Vinu: bhejne wale ka naam nahi milega

Purvi: kya…kya matlab?

Vinu: mera matlab yeh pehle do gifts aye tab toh naam nahi tha na toh fir iss par bhi nahi hoga

Roo: yeh baat bhi sahi hein (purvi checks for the sender but don't find any name)

Purvi: yaar iss pe toh koi naam hi nahi hein (again they hear doorbell) tum log ruko mein dekhti hoon (she opens the door and get surprise) kavin sachin taniya… tum log yahan… what a pleasant surprise

Kv: kaisi hein aap bhabhijaan

Purvi: mein thik hoon… tum log andar toh aao (they all come in)

Vinu: tum log… what a surprise

Roo: kaise ho aap sab

Taniya: good… tum

Roo: fine as always… waise aap log yahan

Kv: yahi se gujar rahe toh socha bhabhi se milke jaye

Purvi: acha hua tum log agaye

Taniya: bhabhi yeh apke liye

Purvi: kya hein iss mein (she opens and finds sorry card) sorry card… yeh tum log leke aye

Kv: nahi nahi hum nahi leke aye… yeh toh humein baher mila

Sachu: aur yeh sab kya hein… yeh chocolates, pastries

Roo: pata nahi par subah se koi yeh sab bhej raha hein

Taniya: kiske liye hein yeh sab

Vinu: purvi ke liye (and he narrates the scene which is happening from morning)

Sachu: aisa kon hein joh bhabhi ke liye gifts bhej raha hein

Kv: lagta hein investigation karna padega

Roo: haan ab shayad yahi karna pade (again doorbell rings)

Kv: lagta hein fir se koi box aya hein

Vinu: mein dekhta hoon

Purvi: vinu tu rukh mein dekhti hoon (she opens the door and was left surprise again) RAJAT (for few min she was just staring at him as he was looking damn handsome)

Rajat: purvi

Purvi: haan

Rajat: kya soch rahi ho

Purvi: nahi kuch nahi… andar ayie na (she turns to come inside when he stops)

Rajat: purvi (she turns to him) yeh tumhare liye (and gives her a yellow rose…she forwards her hand to take it when he says) SORRY

Purvi: sorry kyun?

Rajat: kal mujhe pata chala ke tum mujhe se milne ayi thi ghar aur mein nahi tha… sorry

Purvi: its okay rajat aur kitni baar aap sorry kahenge (he smiles) ek min

Rajat: kya hua?

Purvi: mujhe subah se joh gifts arahe hein woh aap bhej rahe hein (he nods sweetly…roo comes there)

Roo: kon hein purvi (and looks at rajat) are jiju aap?

Rajat: haan

Roo(naughtily): aap bhi yahi se guzar rahe the kya? (he just smiles)

Purvi(to rajat): aap andar ayie na (they come in and all greets rajat)

Taniya: I hope apko gifts pasand aye ho bhabhi

Purvi: bohat

Rajat: aur bhi kuch hein

Roo: my god aur ek surprise

Sachu: woh toh sab se special wala hein

Rajat: sir hein ghar pe

Purvi: nahi dad toh bureau gaye hein lekin abhi bhai hein

Rajat: unse baat karni hein (purvi was about to leave when vinu say)

Vinu: tu baith mein bulata hoon bhai ko (he leaves)

Roo: are bato mein toh hum bhool hi gaye… kya lenge aap

Kv: nahi nahi roo iski jarurat nahi hein

Taniya: haan hum ne bhi subah se aj bohat pastries khayi hein (abhi comes along with tarika and greets the kumar's)

Abhi: tumhe kuch baat karni thi mujhse

Rajat: mein purvi ko apne saath baher lekar jana chahta hoon, agar aap allow kare toh

Abhi: agar purvi jana chahe toh humein koi problem nahi

Tarika: aur permission kyun le rahe ho **purvi toh tumhari hi hein** (rajvi looks at each other)

Kv: haye kya baat kahi hein apne dr. tarika wah

Rajat: chote (asks him to keep quite)

Taniya: toh bhabhi aap arahi hein na hamare saath baher

Abhi: tum sab bhi ja rahe ho

Sachu: yes sir

Rajat: chalte hein ab hum

Kv: bye bhabhijaan (she waves at him)

Rajat(whispers in her ears): sham ko 7 baje (she nods in agreement and they leave)

A/N I hope you'll like the new chap

Do review


	12. Chapter 12

In KUMAR MANSION

(all were relaxing as it is Sunday and so the youngsters were still sleeping in their respective rooms where as the elders were busy in their work)

Dada ji: bahu bahu (suman comes to him)

Suman: kya hua papa ji

Dada ji: kahan gaye sab ke sab

Suman: sab so rahe hein

Dada ji: abhi tak

Suman: haan woh kal raat ko sab purvi ke saath baher dinner ke liye gaye the toh ate waqt late hogaya

Dada ji: thik hein sone do per thodi der baad sab ko utha dena

Suman: ji

In purvi's house

(shreya and tarika were irritating purvi by asking about the yesterday nights date with rajat)

Purvi: bhabhi pehle toh aap samajh lo ki woh date nahi thi

Tarika: toh fir kya tha… tum rajat ke hi saath gayi thi na

Purvi: haan unke saath hi gayi thi par wahan sirf hum dono nahi the sab the

Shreya: sab matlab kon kon?

Purvi(irritatingly): unki puri family sirf unke parents ko chodke

Tarika: hm iski toh adat ab tumhe dalni padegi

Shreya: rajat apne bhaiyon se bohat pyaar karta hein

Purvi: bhabhi sirf bhaiyon se nahi apni behno se bhi

Tarika: tu woh sab chod aur kal tum dono mein kya baat huyi woh bata

Purvi: haan baatein toh humne ki said with a smile

Shreya: kya jaldi bata

Purvi: woh mujhe sab ke baremein bata rahe the aur mein bas sun rahi thi

Shreya: bas itna hi

Purvi: haan par un sab ne mera pura khayal rakha

Tarika: purvi unhone toh tumhare taraf ek kadam badhaya hein, ab tumhari bari hein

Purvi(with smile): jee bhabhi

In kumar mansion

(all were gathered in living room and having breakfast)

Rano: tasha beta yeh khalo

Tasha: nahi maa mujhe bhook nahi hein

Pritam: beta agar khaogi nahi toh aur weak hojaogi

Suman: mujhe lagta hein bhaisahab ab rajat hi isse kuch khilla sakta hein

Pritam: haan mujhe bhi yahi lagta hein par rajat kahan hein (kv saw him coming down from stairs)

Kv: woh dekho bhai agaye

Rajat: good morning everyone (all greets him back)

Rano: bohat der kar di tumne ane mein

Rajat: maa woh kal raat bhar kam kar raha tha project par toh late hogaya

Suman: kyun karte ho late night tak itna kam agar bimar pad gaye toh

Rano: suman thik keh rahi hein, dekho toh kitne weak lag rahe ho

Rajat: maa sirf meri neend puri nahi huyi hein

Kv: waise der raat tak jagne ki wajah sirf kam hein ya koi aur

Sachu(intentionally): koi aur se kya matlab hein chote tera

Kv: are woh nahi kya kal bohat pretty lag rahi thi toh socha kahi unhe dekh kar neend nahi ayi ho

Dushu: acha woh

Suman: yeh kiski baat kar rahe ho tum log

Sachu: maa aap toh janti ho na unhe

Taniya: sach kahan apne bhai kya lag rahi thi woh

Suman: woh kon woh? Rajat immediately replies to her

Rajat: Purvi

Riya: ohh, a very sweet smile appears on his face

Suman: acha toh aisa kaho na

Pritam: kyun bhai tumne kal uski tareef nahi ki

Taniya: nahi na ki dad bohat bore hein bhai

Dushu: bechari kab se wait kar rahi thi bhai ki compliment ka par yeh hein ki

Kv: siway humare unhone kuch aur baat hi nahi ki

Rano: rajat yeh mein kya sun rahi hoon

Suman: jara iss nalayak ko toh dekho (pointing at kv) bina wajah bhi riya ki tareef karta hein aur ek tum ho

Rajat: tum log aise kyun react kar rahe ho waise bhi puri zindagi hein mere pass uski tareef karne ke liye

Riya: iska matlab aap mante hein ki kal bhabhi kamal lag rahi thi said with naughty smile

Rajat: haan kal woh bohat pretty lag rahi thi (saying so he gets up but suddenly everything becomes dark in front of him and he faints)

Rano: rajattt

Kv: bhaiya (all gets panicked, kv and sachu takes him to his room and dushu calls doctor)

Rano: dekhie na ji yeh rajat ko kya hua hein

Pritam: tum shant hojao

Riya (waking up rajat): bhai bhai ankhen kholo bhai (Taniya and tasha were in tears seeing rajat unconscious… all were gathered around him on his bed)

Kv: bhaijaan meri taraf dekho, dekho na maa yeh bhai ko kya hua hein

Suman: beta woh behosh hein sirf

Riya (worriedly): par yeh aise kaise behosh hogaye (at the same time dushu comes with doctor, he checks him up and says)

Doctor: inhe toh bohat high fever hein aur uski wajah se hi rajat behosh hogaya

Pritam: par kal toh rajat bilkul thik tha

Doctor: kabhi kabhi stress ki wajah se hojata hein don't worry…bas yeh medicines aap rajat ko de aur iss baat ka khayal rakhe ki fever jald se jald kam hojaye

Pritam: ji hum khayal rahenge, thank you (dr leaves)

In living room

Rano (shouts at pritam): meine kahan tha apse ki rajat ko itni badi responsibility na de lekin meri baat aap sune toh

Pritam: pehle tum shant hojao , suman tum isse le jao

Suman: haan bhabhi iss waqt rajat ko hamari jarurat hein… yeh sab hum baad mein discuss karenge (and both goes in kitchen to get some water to keep wet strips on his head)

In rajat's room

(riya was sitting beside him checking his fever, on the other hand dushu was checking all his medicines, sachu was consulting to his doctor friend about rajat and kv was consoling tannu and tasha)

Taniya: yeh bhaiya ko kya hogaya achanak

Tasha: abhi tak woh hosh mein kyun nahi aye (kv hugs both of them)

Kv: tum dono shant hojao, kuch nahi hua hein bhai ko (rano and suman enters the scene, riya gets up and rano sits there and keeps wet strips on his head)

Suman: mein rajat ke liye soup banati hoon and she leaves

After few min

(rajat opens his eyes and find everyone worried for him)

Taniya: bhai bhai

Riya: dushu maa ko batao bhaijaan ko hosh agaya

Kv: ab kaisa feel kar rahe hein aap, he checks his fever

Sachu: fever toh nahi hein na

Kv: thank god ab fever nahi hein (all elders comes)

Dada ji: ab kaise ho tum (rano also checks his fever)

Rano: fever toh nahi hein

Suman: thank god, aur ab tum sirf aram karoge samjhe (rajat nods wth smile)

Rajat: aap log itna pareshan kyun horahe hein, mein bilkul thik hoon

Dushu: ab se joh hum kehenge wohi aap karenge, kyun?

Riya: haan aur yeh late night working bhi band aaj se

Rajat: are mein sirf behosh hogaya tha

Kv: sirf behosh

Taniya: bhai aap pure 4 ghante se behosh hein

Rajat: kya?

Suchu: ji haan

Kv: aur yeh medicine lijiye aap aur aram kijiye (he feeds him medicine and makes him sleep)

At night

(rajat was feeling much better now but still he was resting in his room, riya and Taniya were with him and others were in living room)

Rano: iss ladke ne toh pareshan karke rakha hein

Suman: bhabhi aap kyun itna pareshan horahi hein ab toh rajat bilkul thik hein na

Dada ji: haan bahu ab thik hein woh aur meine bhi usse kahan hein ki woh jyada kam na kare

Kv(POV): yeh apne nahi kahan hota toh behtar hota (doorbell rings, he comes out of his thoughts and goes to open the door… he was surprised to see the visitor) what a surprise bhabhi

ACP: bhai hum bhi hein inke saath

Kv: are ayie na aap (they come inside and everyone greet them)

ACP: kaise hein aap sab

Dada ji: hum sab thik hein…

ACP: kuch jaruri kam tha apse toh socha mil loon apse

Dada ji: acha kiya aap agaye ab khana kha kar hi jana padega

ACP: are nahi nahi pratap ji hum fir ayenge uske liye (suman comes with tea)

Suman: chai toh chale gi na

ACP: ji kyun nahi bhabhi ji (purvi greets everyone and says)

Purvi: aunty yeh riya aur Taniya kahan hein

Rano: beta woh dono rajat pass baithe hein

ACP: rajat bhi hein ghar mein, fir woh aya nahi humse milne

Dada ji: uski tabiyat thik nahi hein

Purvi(worriedly): kya hua hein unhe

Kv: bhai subah behosh hoagye the

Purvi: behosh achanak kaise

Suman: stress ki wajah se

Purvi(looks at her dad and dada ji): mein jau unse milne

Dada ji: haan jao na beta

In rajat's room

(purvi comes to rajat's room and see him talking with his sisters)

Riya(happily): bhabhi aap? She greets her, rajat feels happy seeing her

Purvi: ab kaisa feel kar rahe hein aap rajat ?

Rajat: ab thik hoon

Riya: aap dono baatein karo hum abhi ate hein, saying so they leave… rajat looks at her as she was looking upset

Rajat: kya hua upset lag rahi ho

Purvi: kisi ne mujhe bataya nahi ki aap bimar hein

Rajat: woh sab itna pareshan the

Purvi: haan par kam se kam mujhe toh batana chahiye na mein apki honewali biwi hoon, kya mera yeh haq nahi janne ka, he holds her hand

Rajat(with smile): acha laga dekh kar ki koi aur bhi mere liye pareshan horaha hein, aur mein ab thik hoon, so relax

Purvi: kya jarurat hein apko itna kam karne ki

Rajat: sari responsibility meri hein

Purvi: haan toh kya hua ek saath itna kam karne ki jarurat nahi hein he smiles looking at her and she says, aap mujhe promise kijiye ki ab aap late night tak kam nahi karenge

Rajat: I promise (kv knocks the door) kya hua chote

Kv: bhai dada ji ne apko niche bulaya hein (both takes rajat down)

In living room

ACP: how are you now rajat?

Rajat: sir mein bilkul thik hoon

Dada ji: tumhare liye ek good news hein rajat

Rajat: kaisi good news

Dada ji: Singapore ke joh clients hein woh next week deal final karne india arahe hein

Rajat(happily): such, he nods

Rano: ab toh bhaisahab apko khana kha kar hi jana padega

ACP: ji bilkul (suddenly rajat feels dizzy and he was about to fall down but purvi holds him)

Purvi(gets panic): rajat

Kv: bhaijaan (they make him sit properly)

Purvi: aap thik hein

Pritam: dushu fir se doctor ko call kar

Rajat: nahi dad iski jarurat nahi hein, mein thik hoon

Purvi(angrily): apne apni halat dekha hein, dushu tum doctor ko phone karo (dr comes after few min, checks him and says)

Doctor: inhe fever toh nahi hein ab bas thoda weakness hein, lagta hein yeh medicines nahi kha rahe

Suman: medicines toh sab de di

Doctor: tension ki koi baat nahi hein sirf inhe aram ki jarurat hein

Pritam: thank you doctor

Prakash: sachu rajat ko apne room mein lekar jao

In rajat's room

(tasha comes in with soup)

Tasha: ab jald se yeh soup pijiye bhai

Rajat: no mein yeh ek baar pi chukka hoon aur ab mein yeh aur nahi pee sakta (tasha hands over the bowl to purvi)

Riya(whisper to kv): ab inhe koi nahi bacha sakta, and both giggles

Rajat: kya kahan tumne riya

Riya: kuch nahi bhai (purvi goes near him)

Purvi: muh kholiye (everyone was surprised + happy to see purvi taking care of rajat, she feeds him soup & gives him medicine)

Sachu: sach kahan hein kisi ne pyaar mein insan kya kuch nahi karta

Taniya: aur nahi toh kya bhai ne chup chap medicine bhi khali (a shy smile appears on her face)

Kv: chalo ab hum chalte hein (all leaves but rajat stops purvi by holding her hand)

Purvi: kuch chahie

Rajat: haan (she gives 'kya' look) promise

Purvi: kaisa promise

Rajat: puri life tum mera aisa hi khayal rakhogi

Purvi(with smile): I promise

A/N this chapter is to show that how rajat's family loves him and how concern they are for him…rajvi part is very less in this chapter but next update will be on rajvi only


End file.
